Traum vom Tod
by Fizban Pernegelf
Summary: Ein Menschendorf nahe bei Bruchtal wird von einem unbekannten Fremden in einer einzigen Nacht ausgelöscht. Wer vernichtete es? Was hat es mit den Elben zu tun? Und warum wird Legolas der Tat verdächtigt? Warnung: Slash!
1. Wenn Engel hassen

A/N: Wieder einmal ist dies eine Gemeinschaftsarbeit, doch diesmal arbeite ich mit Arilynna (Caged) Zusammen.´

Inhalt: Ein Menschendorf nahe bei Bruchtal wird von einem unbekannten Fremden in einer einzigen Nacht ausgelöscht. Wer vernichtete das Dorf? Und was hat dies mit den Elben Bruchtals zu tun, die doch nur die Bundschließung zwischen Elladan und Thranduils Tochter feiern möchten?

Inspiriert wurde diese FF von dem Lied Over the Hills and far away von Nightwish

Disclaimer: Uns gehören nur die OCs, alles andere ist Tolkiens Eigentum :) Der Titel ist der Songtitel eines Liedes von Subway to Sally.

**Traum vom Tod**

**Prolog: Wenn Engel hassen**

Es war eine laue Frühlingsnacht, und der herannahende Sommer hatte die Kälte des Winters bereits vertrieben. Unter dem sternenbesetzten Himmel lag das kleine Dorf friedlich schlafend da, nichts schien die Harmonie dieser Nacht stören zu können.

Bis ein gellender Schrei die Stille zerriss. Das flackernde Licht einer Kerze flammte hinter einem Fenster auf, und ein bleiches Gesicht blickte hinaus in die Nacht, doch nichts weiter regte sich. Nach wenigen Sekunden erlosch das Licht, und es herrschte wieder Stille. Niemand sah die Gestalt, die als dunkler Schemen an einer Wand entlang schlich und in den Schatten verschwand. Niemand sah, wie er den Fetzen Stoff in seine Brusttasche steckte, und wie sich die fremdartigen Züge verhärteten und sich eine berechnende Entschlossenheit auf sie legte. Kurze Zeit später begann eine kleine, niedliche Flamme sich vorsichtig züngelnd den Weg über das strohgedeckte Dach zu bahnen. Ungesehen sprang sie von Halm zu Halm, fröhlich tänzelnd und dabei wachsend, während sie leise vor sich hin knisterte. Rauch stieg auf, als das Dach begann, lichterloh zu brennen. Die Holzbalken knackten und leisteten vergeblich den Flammen Widerstand, bis sie letztendlich nachgaben und geräuschvoll auf den Boden der Hütte krachten. Die Bewohner des Hauses kümmerte es nicht. Sie waren bereits tot.

Der Lichtschein des Feuers und das Bersten der Balken weckten die restlichen Dorfbewohner, und immer mehr verschlafene Menschen erschienen an ihren Fenstern oder Hauseingängen. Ihre Augen weiteten sich erschrocken, spitze Schreie gellten durch die Nacht, und endlich erwachte das Dorf aus seiner Starre.

"Feuer!", der gellende Ruf weckte auch die letzten Schlafenden und war bald in jeder Gasse zu hören. Einige Frauen und Männer liefen los und kamen mit großen Wasserkübeln wieder, um sie in die brennende Hütte zu schütten, bevor die Flammen auf die dicht daneben stehenden Häuser übergriffen. Doch dazu kamen sie nie.

Eine schlanke Gestalt sprang aus den Schatten hervor, mitten unter sie, in jeder Hand ein langes, elegantes Schwert. In den kalten Augen funkelte tödlicher Hass und Mordlust, als er zwei Köpfe von den dazugehörigen Schultern hieb und zusah, wie diese dumpf ins Gras fielen, neben die zusammen brechenden Körper. Panik breitete sich aus, der Menschenpulk vor ihm drängte rückwärts, stob auseinander und nur die Mutigsten unter ihnen stürmten in dem verzweifelten Unternehmen, den geisterhaften Fremden zu Fall zu bringen, auf ihn los. Die gleißenden Klingen glitten durch die Luft und ließen die Angreifer nicht einmal auf eine Armlänge herankommen, bevor sie lautlos zu den Füßen des Kriegers hinsanken.

Mit einem Mal kam Leben in den Fremden, und mit unglaublicher Präzision begann er sein tödliches Werk. Schneller als die Menschen ihn erkannten, fielen sie von seiner Hand, und bald war der Boden von ihren Leibern bedeckt, von Blut besudelt und durch bläuliche Gedärme glitschig gemacht. Mütter versuchten verzweifelt, ihre Kinder in Sicherheit zu bringen und mussten in den letzten Sekunden ihres Lebens zusehen, wie die tödliche Schwertspitze aus den kleinen Körpern ragte, und das Blut spritzte, verzierte die Züge des Mannes mit einem grotesken, unheimlichen Muster, in dessen Augen der Wahnsinn glomm.

Das Feuer hatte sich derweil weiter ausgebreitet, und die Hälfte des Dorfes stand bereits in Flammen. Panische, schmerzerfüllte und markerschütternde Schreie hallten durch die Luft und übertönten noch das laute Knacken der berstenden Balken. Die im Kampf Erfahrensten Männer scharten sich zusammen, um den Angreifer mit Waffen zu bekämpfen, doch sie hatten keine Chance und fielen reihenweise nieder. Jene, die nicht zu fliehen versuchten, blieben einfach stehen, wo sie waren, gebannt von dem Anblick des blonden Kriegers, dessen anmutige Bewegungen wie ein Tanz wirkten. Jeder Schritt voll gespannter Anmut, wunderschön und tödlich. Der gespenstische Schein des Feuers beschien die hübschen und feinen Gesichtszüge und ließ die langen Haare, die wie Flügel hinter ihm herflatterten in flüssigem Gold glänzen. Doch jeder elegant geführte Hieb seiner Schwerter war tödlich, jeder Schritt, den er tat, forderte weitere Leben und hinterließ blutige Spuren auf seiner edlen Kleidung.

Bald hatte er all jene ermordet, die sich ihm in den Weg gestellt hatten, und mit einem grimmigen Lächeln auf den Lippen wandte er sich nun an die Überlebenden. Genug versuchten, zu den Koppeln zu fliehen, doch jene, die ihr Ziel erreichten, fanden sie leer vor. Ein grausames Lachen ertönte in der Kehle des Blonden, als er das Entsetzen der Menschen erkannte. Erneut richteten die schlanken Schwerter ein blutiges Massaker an, als er durch die Reihen der Flüchtlinge wirbelte, mit dem Wissen, dass keiner von ihnen überleben würde. In der Ferne wieherte eines der befreiten Pferde, doch sein Ruf wurde rasch leiser, je weiter es sich vom Schlachtort entfernte.

Die letzten Menschen hatten bereits aufgegeben und kämpften nicht mehr um ihren Tod. Mit leerem Blick nahmen sie ihn entgegen, sahen zu, wie ihre Nachbarn fielen und brachen lautlos zusammen.

Als der Morgen graute, war nicht einer der Dorfbewohner noch am Leben. Der blonde Krieger schob seine Schwerter zurück in die Scheiden, seine von fremdem Blut triefende Brust hob und senkte sich schwer, doch sein Gesichtsausdruck war eiskalt und hart. Mit dem Fuß schob er die schwarz-verkohlte Hand zur Seite, die unter einem gebrochenen Holzbalken hervor ragte und verließ den Ort seines Mordens, ohne noch einmal zurück zu blicken. Elegant schwang er sich auf den schwarzen Hengst, der etwas abseits des Dorfes auf ihn gewartet hatte, und trieb ihn an. Die Hufschläge des Pferdes verhallten schnell in der Ferne, doch es war niemand mehr da, der ihnen hätte lauschen können.


	2. Ein unerwarteter Gast

**Kapitel 1: Ein unerwarteter Gast**

Die ersten Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne küssten den Horizont, während der Herr des Letzten Heimeligen Hauses auf seinem Balkon stand und melancholisch dieses Schauspiel beobachtete. Langsam war der Himmel von schwarz zu tiefblau, über grün und violett zu flammend rot geworden, bis sich die Sonne majestätisch über die wenigen, letzten Wolken erhob. Einsamkeit machte sich in ihm breit, und die Sehnsucht nach Nähe. Lange war es schon her, dass seine geliebte Celebrían gen Westen gesegelt war, und er hatte gelernt, dass er auch anders glücklich sein konnte. Besonders jetzt, wo in wenigen Tagen sein ältester Sohn mit der Tochter Thranduils den Bund eingehen würde.

Noch einmal ließ er seinen Blick über das erwachende Tal gleiten, als er von Ferne den Reiter erkannte, der sich Bruchtal näherte. Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über seine Züge, erinnerte ihn an die vergangenen Stunden, die er in tiefem, friedlichem Schlummer verbracht hatte, und er beeilte sich, den Neuankömmling zu begrüßen.

Erschöpft, aber erleichtert, endlich sein Ziel erreicht zu haben, legte Legolas aus dem Düsterwald die Zügel seines Pferdes auf dessen Hals und klopfte es lobend.

"Danke, mein Freund!", sagte er leise, dann hob er den Kopf, und ein glückliches Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht, als er seinen Blick über das friedliche Elbenreich schweifen ließ. Imladris war ein Ort des Friedens, und er spürte, wie ihn Ruhe und Zufriedenheit ausfüllten, sobald er die Grenzen des Reiches übertreten hatte. In der letzten Wegstunde noch hatte es stark begonnen, zu regnen, und sehr zu seinem Mißfallen war er nass bis auf die Haut geworden, doch als nun die Sonne wieder hinter den Wolken hervorkam und ihm sanft das Gesicht erwärmte, verflog sein Ärger. In freudiger Erwartung trieb er seinen Hengst noch einmal an und trabte die letzten Meter, bis er in den Innenhof des Letzten Heimeligen Hauses einritt.

Einer der Stallknechte war gerade herangetreten, als auch der Elbenfürst aus dem Haus schritt und auf den Gast zueilte.

„Seid gegrüßt, Legolas. Ihr wurdet nicht so früh erwartet", sprach der Halbelb höflich und neigte leicht das Haupt zum Gruße, und um sein Lächeln zu verbergen. „Doch sagt, seid Ihr Eurer Familie vorausgeeilt? Elladan erwartet Melelhídhrils Ankunft schon sehnsüchtig."

Seine grauen Augen musterten den blonden Elben ruhig, aufmerksam und äußerlich distanziert. Es überraschte ihn, dass dieser von Oben bis Unten durchnässt war, er hatte nicht erwartet, dass es über Nacht regnen würde.

Legolas' blaue Augen funkelten fröhlich, als er abstieg, um den Herrn von Bruchtal zu begrüßen.

"Es erfreut mein Herz, Euch wieder zu sehen, Elrond von Bruchtal. Ihr habt Recht, ich konnte es kaum mehr erwarten, Imladris wieder zu erblicken, und so ließ ich mich von meiner Familie entschuldigen, um ihnen voraus zu eilen und unsere Ankunft zu verkünden. Euren Sohn jedoch kann ich beruhigen, meine Schwester hat die Reise bisher wohlbehalten hinter sich gebracht und sehnt sich danach, ihren Verlobten endlich wieder in die Arme schließen zu können."

„Es freut mich, dies zu hören. Doch nun, folgt mir", offerierte der Elbenfürst dem Blonden und führte diesen zum Haus. „Auch der Rest meiner Familie freut sich darauf, Euch begrüßen zu dürfen. Doch muss ich gestehen, es stimmt mich traurig, meinen Sohn enttäuschen zu müssen, dass seine Versprochene noch nicht angekommen ist."

Lächelnd führte Elrond den anderen Elben durch die Gänge in das gemütliche Zimmer, in dem bereits seine beiden engsten Ratgeber, seine Söhne und seine Tochter warteten, um mit dem Frühstück zu beginnen.

Der Prinz des Düsterwalds lachte leise. "Da habt Ihr Recht, ich glaube kaum, dass ihm meine Anwesenheit so viel wert ist, wie die meiner Schwester. Dennoch freue ich mich, Eure Familie zu begrüßen." Mit einem stillen Lächeln auf den Lippen folgte er dem älteren Elben, während er erneut feststellte, wie gemütlich Imladris wirkte. Er fühlte sich hier sofort wie zu Hause, auch wenn er dem Palast im Düsterwald kaum einen Platz in Mittelerde vorzog. Und er freute sich wirklich darauf, die Familie des Elbenfürsten wieder zu sehen.

Gerade erreichten sie die Türe, als ein jüngerer Elb auf sie beide zueilte und sich vor Legolas verneigte, während er Elrond nur kurz zunickte.

„Legolas, darf ich Euch Erestors jüngeren Bruder, Edlothion, vorstellen?", erklärte Elrond und lächelte den Jüngeren an, welcher dieses erwiderte. „Er ist vor wenigen Monden aus den Grauen Anfurten hierher gereist."

Legolas schenkte dem ihm Vorgestellten ein freundliches Lächeln und senkte zum Gruß den Kopf.

"Es ist mir ein Vergnügen, Euch kennen zu lernen, Edlothion.", begrüßte er den Jüngeren, während er ihn unauffällig musterte. "Fühlt Ihr Euch bereits so heimisch, wie ich es jedesmal tue, wenn ich in Imladris verweile?", fragte er höflich.

Ein kurzes Schmunzeln huschte über die Züge des Herrn von Imladris, als Edlothion freudig nickte.

„Ja, das tue ich. Es ist einfach wunderschön hier. Ihr glaubt nicht, wie froh ich bin, der Einladung meines Bruders Folge geleistet zu haben."

„So wie auch ich mich freue, Euch beide hier als Gäste begrüßen zu können. Doch nun lasst uns die Anderen nicht länger warten lassen. Ich wage zu behaupten, dass Elladan darauf brennt, Neuigkeiten über die Reise zu erfahren", sprach der Halbelb lächelnd, und er öffnete die Tür, um Legolas den Vortritt zu gewähren.

Legolas schmunzelte bei Elronds Worten, dann nickte er ihm zu und trat an ihm vorbei ins Zimmer.

"Ich wünsche Euch einen wunderschönen guten Morgen!", begrüßte er die Anwesenden fröhlich, sobald er den Raum betreten hatte. Seine Augen strahlten, und auf seinem Gesicht lag ein glücklicher Ausdruck, es war schön, sie alle wieder zu sehen.

Der Letzte, der den Raum betrat, war Elrond selbst, und er schloss leise die Tür, um das Lächeln zu verbergen bei dem erfreuten Ausruf seines ältesten Sohnes.

„Legolas, da seid Ihr ja endlich. Sagt, wo bleibt Eure Schwester? Ich kann es nicht erwarten, sie endlich zu sehen", sprudelte Elladan hervor und errötete etwas unter dem strafenden Blick Erestors. Doch die Anderen begrüßten Legolas genauso herzlich und freuten sich über seine Anwesenheit.

Legolas lächelte Elladan leicht amüsiert an und schloss ihn dann freundschaftlich in die Arme. "Es tut mir leid, Euch enttäuschen zu müssen, doch ich bin den Anderen voraus geritten. Melelhídhril geht es jedoch gut, und ich kann Euch versichern, dass sie sich in dem gleichen Maße nach Euch sehnt, wie Ihr Euch nach ihr." Er wandte sich Elrohir zu und umarmte auch diesen. "Unter anderem ein Grund, weshalb ich froh war, vorreiten zu dürfen, ihr Geplapper war unerträglich", fügte er leiser hinzu, sodass Elladan ihn nicht hören konnte, während er die Anderen begrüßte.

Etwas verwirrt blickte Elrond auf, als er seinen jüngeren Sohn laut auflachen hörte und wieder einmal fragte er sich, was ihm entgangen war.

„Fürwahr, Legolas, fürwahr", lachte der jüngere Zwilling und erwiderte die Umarmung freundschaftlich, bis auch Arwen aufstand, den blonden Prinzen zu begrüßen.

„Legolas, es ist schön, Euch hier zu sehen. Doch wenn ich es recht bedenke, wird auch Elladan nicht mehr lange zu warten haben. Was vermutet Ihr, wie viel Vorsprung Ihr hattet?"

Legolas zwinkerte Elladan noch einmal zu und wandte sich dann an Arwen. "Nicht sonderlich viel, ungefähr eine Stunde, schätze ich, dann können sich die beiden Liebenden wieder in den Armen halten." Er lachte leise auf und warf auch Elrond einen fröhlichen Blick zu, da er sich vorstellen konnte, wie oft Elladan von seiner Verlobten geredet hatte.

"Bitte entschuldigt, dass ich so nass bin, doch mich hat ein Regenschauer überrascht, dem ich nicht entgehen konnte."

„Nur eine Stunde?", rief Elladan überrascht auf und noch bevor ein Anderer reagieren konnte, war er auch schon aufgesprungen und hinausgeeilt.

„Jetzt ist er schon beinahe dreitausend Jahre alt, aber so etwas wie Geduld hat er noch nicht gelernt", kommentierte Erestor dieses Verhalten trocken, und alle Elben konnten sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen, bis Elrond sich zu ihnen an den Tisch setzte.

„Setzt Euch, Legolas. Ihr hattet Glück, dass der Regen nur Euren Mantel durchweichte", forderte der Herr Bruchtals den Blonden auf.

Legolas legte den Mantel ab und kam dann der Aufforderung nach. "Da habt Ihr Recht, zudem bin ich die meiste Zeit unter Bäumen geritten."

Während er sprach, wanderte sein Blick zu den duftenden Speisen auf dem Tisch und wartete auf Elronds Segensworte, damit sie das Mahl beginnen konnten. Der anstrengende Ritt hatte ihn hungrig gemacht.

Nachdem Elrond allen einen guten Appetit gewünscht hatte und selbst bereits herzhaft aß, ergriff der blonde Berater das Wort.

„Sagt, Legolas, wie verlief Eure Reise hierher? Gab es irgendwelche Zwischenfälle?", fragte Glorfindel neugierig, und Elrond lächelte still in sich hinein, schon die Antwort Erestors darauf erwartend.

„Also, Glorfindel, du warst auch schon einmal weniger blutrünstig. Ich bezweifle doch sehr, dass unser Gast in eine Horde Orks ritt und sie alle alleine niederwarf", erklang es spottend neben dem blonden Ratgeber, und Elrond nickte Erestor knapp zu, welcher ihn mit funkelnden Augen anlächelte.

Legolas schmunzelte ob Erestors spöttischem Kommentar.

"Ich muss Euch enttäuschen, Glorfindel. Abgesehen von einigen Unannehmlichkeiten in Form von Baumstämmen auf den Straßen gab es keinerlei Schwierigkeiten. Obwohl mir im Beisein meiner Schwester wohl kaum etwas passieren konnte. Ich bezweifle, dass sie Verständnis für Orks oder Banditen gehabt hätte, die sie davon abhalten könnten, ihren Verlobten zu treffen." Er lachte und seine Stimme klang weich und melodisch. "Ihr Zorn hätte wohl jeglichen Störenfried schnellstens vertrieben."

Die anwesenden Elben stimmten in Legolas Lachen ein, und Elrond lehnte sich entspannt zurück. Er genoss die morgendlichen Frühstücke sehr, erst recht, wenn seine engsten Freunde zugegen waren.

„Es wird sicherlich eine interessante Zeit im Düsterwald werden, wenn Elladan und Melelhídhril für ein halbes Jahr dort sind", sprach er leise und wartete schon auf Erestors Erwiderung, sein Berater schien heute sehr guter Stimmung zu sein.

„Interessant? Ich würde es eher als erholsam bezeichnen, zumindest für uns", erklärte dieser auch direkt, was Elrohir dazu veranlasste, sich an seiner heißen Milch zu verschlucken.

Legolas' Augen funkelten schalkhaft, er war ausgesprochen guter Laune und ließ sich von Erestors Scherzen mitreißen.

"Ich spiele mit dem Gedanken, für diese Zeit Urlaub zu machen", lachte er. "Ich mag mir nicht vorstellen, wie Melelhídril und Elladan gemeinsam sein mögen, wo meine Schwester allein schon meine Nerven strapaziert hat." Er zwinkerte, und man sah ihm an, dass er seine Worte nicht böse meinte, mochte er doch sowohl seine Schwester als auch Elladan sehr gern. Dennoch warf er Elrohir einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, hoffte er doch, der Zwilling würde ihm seine Worte nicht übel nehmen.

Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete Elrond, wie Edlothion Elrohir fürsorglich auf den Rücken klopfte, bis dieser sich wieder beruhigt hatte, und ihm leise etwas ins Ohr flüsterte. Elrond war sich nicht immer ganz sicher, wie er das Verhalten von Erestors jüngerem Bruder deuten sollte, doch wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem blonden Elbenprinzen zu.

„Glaubt mir, Legolas, in dem halben Jahr, welches sie vor wenigen Jahresläufen gemeinsam hier verbrachten, lernten wir, mit ihnen umzugehen. Es scheint, als würden sie sich nicht nur ergänzen, sondern auch noch potenzieren." Gespielt griff er sich an die Schläfen und schüttelte theatralisch den Kopf.

„Es scheint wohl in der Familie zu liegen, dass das Blut der Peredhil schäumt, wenn einer aus der Linie Orophers zugegen ist. Elrond, mein Freund, muss ich dich daran erinnern, wie ich unter euch Kindern zu leiden hatte, als du und Thranduil noch jung wart?", fragte Erestor heimtückisch sanft und alle lächelten, als der stolze Halbelb errötete wie ein Schuljunge, der gerade bei Unsinn erwischt wurde.

Legolas betrachtete Elrond, und unwillkürlich stellte er fest, dass das Erröten ihn nicht lächerlich wirken ließ. Im Gegenteil, es stand ihm gut zu Gesicht. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen wandte er schließlich den Blick von Bruchtals Fürsten ab und widmete sich erneut seinem Frühstück.

"Nun, wir werden sehen, ob wir eine ähnlich amüsante Zeit mit ihnen im Düsterwald verbringen werden", lenkte er dann von dem Thema ab, das Elrond ganz offensichtlich peinlich war, auch wenn Legolas nur zu gerne mehr von seinen Kinderstreichen erfahren hätte.

"Aber erzählt mir doch, was gibt es Neues in Bruchtal? Ich war viel zu lange nicht mehr hier und brenne vor Neugierde auf Neuigkeiten."

Diesmal war es Elrohir, der antwortete.

„Was es Neues gibt? Nun, der ganze Haushalt scheint vor Vorfreude zu summen. Ständig eilen Dienstboten und Mägde durch die Gänge, sodass man aufpassen muss, wohin man geht, um niemanden umzurennen. Wie ein emsiger Bienenschwarm, und auch meinen Vater und seine beiden Berater scheint diese Krankheit angesteckt zu haben."

Elrond hob ob dieser Antwort nur fragend eine Augenbraue und sah zwischen Glorfindel und Erestor hin und her, die schicksalsergeben nickten.

„Irgendjemand muss ja das bevorstehende Fest organisieren, dein Bruder schwebt dafür zu sehr mit seinen Gedanken in den Wolken", rechtfertigte sich der Herr von Bruchtal lächelnd.

Elrohir seufzte. "Tja, aber dafür scheint ganz Bruchtal aufgeregter zu sein als er selbst."

Legolas warf ihm einen mitfühlenden Blick zu. Es war bestimmt nicht leicht für ihn, seinen Zwillingsbruder an eine Frau zu verlieren, immerhin waren die Brüder bisher immer ein Herz und eine Seele gewesen. Außerdem verstand er nur zu gut, was Elrohir von all der Aufregung um die Hochzeit hielt, Legolas selbst mochte es nicht besonders, wenn es hektisch und unruhig zuging.

"Immerhin ist es ein großer Tag für Imladris und vor allem für Euren Bruder", versuchte er ein wenig halbherzig, das Verhalten seiner Freunde und des Personals zu entschuldigen.

Wieder war es Edlothion, der die richtigen Worte zu finden schien.

„Einen Vorteil hat dies doch für dich: Endlich wirst du in seiner Abwesenheit beweisen können, wer von euch beiden immer auf die dummen Ideen kommt", erläuterte dieser mit einem leichten Lächeln.

„Wenn du damit andeuten willst, dass nun die Streiche weniger werden, mein Bruder, so kann ich dir versichern, dass es durchaus der Fall sein wird, doch eher aus dem Grunde, dass sie einander nicht mehr anstacheln können. Vielleicht haben wir aber auch das Glück, dass sie nun endlich lernen, sich wie Erwachsene zu benehmen", lautete die trockene Antwort Erestors, und Elrond schüttelte wieder einmal innerlich den Kopf über seinen ersten Berater. Wie schaffte dieser es nur jedes Mal wieder, seinen Bruder erröten zu lassen?

Legolas lächelte über den erröteten Edlothion.

"Was habt Ihr heute morgen nur gefrühstückt, mein lieber Erestor?", fragte er mit amüsiert funkelnden Augen. "Ihr scheint es darauf anzulegen, heute ganz Imladris zum Erröten zu bringen", neckte er Erestor, um dessen Bruder aus der Verlegenheit zu helfen.

„Er ist immer so, leider kann man es nicht abstellen", seufzte Glorfindel schicksalsergeben, woraufhin Elrond sich nun auch fast an dem Brot verschluckte, welches er gerade aß.

„Wäre ich nicht so, würdet ihr mir alle auf dem Kopf herumtanzen, und Bruchtal wäre das reinste Chaos", rechtfertigte sich daraufhin der Schwarzhaarige mit völlig unterkühltem Ton, woraufhin Elrond nur noch mehr husten musste und aus den Augenwinkeln sehen konnte, wie Glorfindel am liebsten unter den Tisch kriechen würde.

"Da bin ich mir vollkommen sicher!", erwiderte Legolas mit todernster Stimme und mühte sich, das belustigte Zucken seiner Mundwinkel zu unterdrücken.

Woraufhin die anderen Elben in Gelächter ausbrachen, und Erestor angesäuert etwas über mehr Kaffee brummte.

X.X.X.X.X

Kasha: Vielen Dank, für das Review, fühl dich ganz lieb geknuffelt. Sie haben sich nicht gewehrt, weil sie überrascht waren, zudem war das Dorf nicht groß. Zudem ist er in einem Berserkerwahn gewesen… das passiert das schon einmal, das man übermenschlich stark wird…

An alle anderen: Gibt es noch mehr Leser? Wenn ja, Arilynna und ich würden uns sehr freuen, von euch zu hören ;).


	3. Bis der Wind sich dreht

An Alle: Huhu, liest diese FF außer Kasha niemand? Schade… ist sie wirklich soooo schlecht? Dabei hatte ich gehofft endlich mal eine neue Idee zu haben… nicht nur das 08/15 ein Elb verliebt sich in den nächsten ;(. Wie gesagt, Arilynna und ich würden uns sehr über Feedback freuen ;)

**Kapitel 2: Bis der Wind sich dreht**

Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Halse, als Elladan durch die Gänge des Hauses rannte, welches seine Heimat war. Bald würde sie endlich da sein, bald würde er sie endlich in die Arme schließen können. Ein strahlendes Lächeln lag auf seinen Zügen, als er hinaus ins Freie trat, in die Ställe eilte und seinen Fuchs sattelte. Das Tier tänzelte aufgeregt, es spürte die Vorfreude seines Herrn genau. Schon kurze Zeit später saß der ältere Zwilling auf dem Hengst und galoppierte seiner Geliebten entgegen.

Melelhídrils Augen strahlten wie selten zuvor. Sie konnte es kaum mehr erwarten, ihren Geliebten endlich wieder zu sehen.

"Gleich sind wir da, Herrin!", sprach sie einer ihrer Begleiter an, der ihre Ungeduld bemerkt hatte. Thranduils Tochter lächelte kurz, als ob sie das nicht selbst wüsste. Dennoch nickte sie dem Elben dankend zu, während sie sich innerlich zur Ordnung rief. Die wenigen Minuten würde sie auch noch aushalten können.

Doch alles in ihr sehnte sich danach, jetzt schon in Elladans Armen zu liegen, und so konnte sie sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Energisch trieb sie ihr Pferd voran, und die Schimmelstute machte einen erschrockenen Satz vorwärts, bevor sie in einen schnellen Galopp fiel. Die kleinen Hufe trommelten auf der weichen Erde, während der Wind mit den langen, kastanienbraunen Haaren der Reiterin spielte.

Der Galopp dauerte nicht lange, bald schon erreichten sie den Eingang zum Tal, und trotz ihrer Ungeduld musste Melelhídril ihr Pferd zurücknehmen und den bergab führenden Pfad im Schritt reiten. Dabei wanderten ihre Augen unablässig über das Tal, auf der Suche nach dem einen, den sie so lange vermisst hatte.

Schon von weitem sah er ihr Haar im Sonnenlicht rot aufleuchten, und sein Herzschlag steigerte sich zu einem wahren Crescendo, als er seinem Tier die Fersen in die Flanken trieb, und es über die Wiesen preschte.

„Mel", rief er ihr entgegen, und seine Stimme überschlug sich fast vor Freude. Er hatte sein Herz wirklich restlos an diese temperamentvolle Elbenmaid verloren.

Ihr ganzes Gesicht schien aufzustrahlen, als sie seine Stimme hörte. Ihr Pferd konnte nicht schnell genug den Boden des Tals erreichen. Sobald sie den Rand der weiten Wiesen erreicht hatte, schwang sie sich aus dem Sattel, ohne sich die Zeit zu nehmen, das Tier anzuhalten. Ihr dunkelgrünes Reitkleid flatterte, genau wie ihre Haare, als sie, so schnell sie konnte, über die Wiesen auf ihren Verlobten zulief.

"Elladan!", rief sie, und ihre Stimme war voll des Glücks.

Nur kurz vor ihr brachte er seinen Hengst zum Stehen, sprang aus dem Sattel und zog sie in seine Arme. Kein Wort kam über seine Lippen, denn schon küsste er sie stürmisch, gab sich völlig dem Gefühl des Glücks hin, sie endlich wieder in den Armen zu halten, während er sie umherwirbelte.

„Mel, ich bin so froh…", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr, als er sie endlich absetzte, und lächelte sie strahlend an.

Wie ausgehungert erwiderte sie seine Küsse, schmiegte sich eng an ihn und schloss die Augen, um diese Momente umso mehr genießen zu können.

"Ich habe dich so vermisst!", erwiderte sie kaum hörbar dicht an seinem Ohr, bevor ihre Lippen erneut seinen Mund verschlossen. Sanft strichen ihre schlanken Finger durch die langen, dunklen Haare und fuhren seine feinen Gesichtszüge nach. Wie sie ihn vermisst hatte!

Überwältigt von ihrer Nähe, ihrem Geruch, ihrem Anblick, vergaß er völlig die Zeit und kehrte erst in die Gegenwart zurück, als er weitere Pferde herannahen hörte.

„Deine Eskorte ist schon auf dem Weg hierher, lass uns ihnen vorausreiten", lachte er, zog sie mit sich und deutete ihr an, auf dem Sattel vor ihm Platz zu nehmen.

Melelhídrils helles Lachen erklang, und dann schwang sie sich kurz entschlossen in den Sattel des Fuchshengstes. Mit einem letzten Blick zu ihrer Stute, die friedlich graste und wohl von ihrer Eskorte mitgebracht werden würde, drehte sie sich zu ihrem Geliebten um.

"Komm, wir reiten ihnen allen davon!", flüsterte sie ihm zärtlich ins Ohr.

Lachend trieb er seinem Tier die Fersen in die Flanken, und schon stoben sie über die Wiesen zurück zum Heimeligen Haus. Elladan genoss die Wärme, die von dem Körper seiner Verlobten ausging. Wie sehr er es doch liebte, ihre Nähe zu spüren, und bald würde er jede freie Minute mit ihr auch offiziell verbringen dürfen. Die Felder rasten unter ihnen dahin, und schon nach viel zu kurzer Zeit kamen die heimatlichen Ställe in Sicht.

„Wahrscheinlich halten sie uns jetzt alle für albern", raunte er ihr zu und drückte sie kurz an sich, ehe er den Hengst zügelte.

"Ach, du weißt doch, dass sie das immer tun!", erwiderte sie lachend und schmiegte sich noch enger an den ihr vertrauten Körper. "Aber das Einzige, was zählt, ist, dass wir wieder beisammen sind!", fügte sie leise hinzu und wandte den Kopf, um ihm liebevoll einen Kuss auf die Wange zu drücken, bevor sie sich elegant aus dem Sattel schwang und wartete, bis ihr Verlobter es ihr gleich getan hatte.

Hand in Hand eilten sie auf das Haus zu, nachdem einer der Knechte den Hengst übernommen hatte.

„Beeilen wir uns, so bekommen wir mit etwas Glück noch etwas zum Frühstück, und die Anderen sind auch noch da. Erestor schien heute morgen besonders guter Stimmung zu sein, ich vermute, wir werden viel zu lachen haben, wenn wir sie alle noch antreffen." Elladan lächelte innerlich, als er an die funkelnden Blicke dachte, die Erestor in Richtung Glorfindel verschossen hatte, und auch an dessen spitze Kommentare an diesem Morgen.

Legolas lachte gerade über Erestors Nachahmung von Glorfindels Art, zu essen, als sich die Tür des Zimmers öffnete und zwei bekannte Personen eintraten. Ein breites Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht, als er sich zu Elladan und Melelhídril umwandte. "Wie schön, dich nun endlich glücklich zu sehen, Schwester. Es freut mich, dass du die Reise anscheinend unbeschadet überstanden hast." Diese erwiderte das Lächeln ihres Bruders ein wenig spitz, während sie Elladan zum Tisch folgte und sich neben ihm niederließ.

"Ja, mir ist nichts geschehen, und ich habe es auch verkraften können, dass du dich so klammheimlich aus dem Staub gemacht hast."

Elrond beobachtete nur kurz den Austausch zwischen Legolas und seiner Schwester, ehe er sich selbst erhob, um den Neuankömmling zu begrüßen. Wieder einmal bewunderte er die Ausstrahlung der jungen Elbenmaid und lächelte innerlich bei dem Anblick seines Sohnes, der eben Dieser hoffnungslos verfallen war.

„Sei gegrüßt, Melelhídhril, ich freue mich, dass du schon hier bist", sprach Elrond sie an, und benutzte bewusst die wenig förmliche Anrede, um ihr ein Gefühl des Willkommenseins zu geben. Noch einmal musterte er sie eingehend wie so oft verwundert über ihre große Ähnlichkeit mit ihrer Mutter, aber so unterschiedlich zu ihrem Bruder und ihrem Vater.

Elladans Verlobte wandte sich dem Herrn von Bruchtal zu und erwiderte seinen freundlichen Blick mit einem strahlenden Lächeln.

"Ich danke Euch, Elrond. Ihr könnt mir glauben, dass ich mich gewiss mehr als ebenso sehr freue, endlich hier zu sein." Ein beinahe übermütiges Funkeln lag in ihren Augen, sie sprühte nur so von Lebensfreude und Glück. Dankend nickte sie Glorfindel zu, der ihr den Brotkorb reichte, bevor sie erneut Elrond anblickte, seine Antwort abwartend.

Doch war es nicht Elrond, der antwortete, sondern wieder einmal ergriff der schwarzhaarige Berater das Wort

„Dann benimm dich auch so, und spreche Elrond so an, wie er es verdient hat", knurrte Erestor mit leuchtenden Augen und ignorierte die blitzenden und strafenden Blicke seitens Elrond und Glorfindel.

„Du solltest dir an deinen eigenen Worten ein Beispiel nehmen, mein Freund", spottete nun Elrond selbst und hoffte, dass seinem ersten Berater nicht noch eine Antwort einfiele.

Bevor Melelhídril antworten konnte, unterbrach der am Fenster sitzende Edlothion das Gespräch.

"Verzeiht, doch mir scheint, die Galadhrim sind angekommen. Unten im Hof herrscht einige Aufregung, vielleicht sollten wir uns dorthin begeben, um sie zu begrüßen?", schlug er ein wenig schüchtern vor.

Aufmerksam beobachtete Elrond die Hektik im Hof und nickte dem jüngeren Noldo freundlich zu.

„Du hast Recht, ich sollte wohl meine Schwiegermutter begrüßen gehen", sprach er mit einem schiefen Lächeln und erhob sich elegant.

„Aber vermeide es bitte, dir noch vor heute Abend ein Duell mit ihr zu leisten. Es ist immer wieder schwierig, die Wetten zu verbieten", kommentierte Erestor die Aussage seines Herrn trocken, ehe auch er sich erhob. Gemeinsam mit Glorfindel und den Anderen begaben sie sich auf den Weg hinab zu den Ställen.

Edlothion hatte Recht behalten. Kaum dass Elronds Familie und seine Gäste den Hof erreicht hatten, kamen auch schon die Galadhrim auf ihren Pferden in Sicht. An ihrer Spitze ritten Galadriel und Celeborn, die Herren des goldenen Waldes. Ihnen folgte Haldir von Lothlórien, und an seiner Seite ritt Thranduil.

Legolas zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch, hatte er doch erwartet, dass sein Vater mit den bereits angekommenen Düsterwald-Elben reiten würde, die Melelhídríl bis zum Letzten Heimeligen Haus gefolgt waren. Geduldig warteten die Elben der Frühstücksgesellschaft darauf, dass die Prozession der Galadhrim Elronds Haus erreichen würde.

Nur kurz blickte Elrond fragend zu Legolas hinüber, doch dieser schien genauso verwirrt, und so beschloss er, einfach alle zu begrüßen.

„Galadriel, Celeborn, Thranduil, es freut mich, Euch zu sehen. Ich hoffe, Eure Reise war ruhig und nicht von zu vielen Überraschungen geprägt", grüßte er seine Gäste und neigte leicht das Haupt.

„Tante, wie schön, dich zu sehen", tönte es auch schon aus der Richtung Glorfindels, welcher auf Galadriel zueilte und ihr vom Pferd half, auch wenn sie dies gut alleine geschafft hätte.

Galadriel lächelte Glorfindel an und küsste ihm sanft die Stirn.

"Es freut mich, dich wieder zusehen, Glorfindel. Doch ich denke, es wäre angebracht, erst den Hausherrn zu begrüßen." Wer nichts von ihrer unterkühlten Beziehung wusste, dem wäre der Hauch von Ironie in Galadriels lieblicher Stimme nicht aufgefallen. Leicht, beinahe schwebend, ging sie zu Elrond hinüber und senkte zur Begrüßung den Kopf.

"Wie schön, Euch zu sehen, Elrond. Ich hoffe, Ihr befindet Euch wohlauf?", begrüßte sie ihn höflich.

Ebenso übertrieben höflich neigte auch Elrond noch einmal das Haupt. Früher hatte er gehofft, sie würde ihm je verzeihen, dass er so eng mit Glorfindel befreundet war, doch irgendwann hatten sich diese Hoffnungen zerschlagen.

„Natürlich, ich freue mich einfach zu sehr für meinen Sohn", antwortete Elrond mit einem fast zynischen Lächeln und trat dann an seiner Schwiegermutter vorbei zu Celeborn. „Verwandter, ich freue mich, dich zu sehen, ich hoffe, du hattest eine angenehme Reise. Vergiss nicht, dass wir später noch etwas absprechen müssen", erklärte er mit funkelnden Augen und wollte sich schon Thranduil zuwenden, als Erestors Stimme aus dem Hintergrund erscholl.

„Elrond, Elrond, meinst du nicht, du hättest dies nicht so ausdrücken sollen? Ich glaube, du hast deinen Sohn schon verschreckt", deklarierte der Berater spitz und deutete in Richtung Elladan, der seinen Vater und Großvater mehr als nur zweifelnd ansah.

Celeborn räusperte sich, ein wenig verlegen über diese so offensichtliche Andeutung Erestors. Bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, trat Haldir neben ihn, ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

"Erestor, es haben nicht alle deine, etwas zweifelhaften, Gedankengänge, darauf solltest du vielleicht Rücksicht nehmen", erwiderte er, um Celeborn und Elrond aus der Verlegenheit zu helfen, und legte seinem Herrn eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Legolas schmunzelte und blickte Erestor ein wenig schadenfroh an. "Und wir sollten froh darüber sein", setzte er nach.

Die dunkelblauen Augen des Beraters bohrten sich regelrecht in die etwas helleren des lórischen Elben.

„Haldir, mein Freund, wer war es denn, der mit dieser Idee begann? Ich sicherlich nicht, aber Euer Herr war bestimmt nicht unschuldig", erklärte er kühl und grinste daraufhin Celeborn fast jungenhaft an, welcher die Freundlichkeit besaß, leicht zu erröten. „Und Ihr, Legolas, nun, was zweifelhafte Gedanken und auch Handlungen angeht, solltet Ihr besser schweigen. Es gibt da ein paar klitzekleine Vorkommnisse, an die ich Euch besser nicht wieder erinnere, oder?" Eine wohlgeformte Augenbraue hatte er leicht hochgezogen, und Elrond wusste, er wollte noch etwas hinzufügen, doch ein kurzer Blick seitens des Halbelben reichte, um Erestor zum Schweigen zu bringen.

Galadriel klatschte in die Hände, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. "Ich denke, dieses Thema müssen wir nicht weiter diskutieren", beendete sie das Gespräch und erstickte jegliche Antworten im Keim. Denn obwohl sie es nicht besonders befehlend oder herrisch sagte, so kam doch niemand auf die Idee, ihr zu widersprechen.

Thranduil nickte zustimmend und lächelte. "Dann kann ich ja nun hoffen, die Aufmerksamkeit des Herrn von Bruchtal für eine Begrüßung in Anspruch nehmen zu dürfen", bemerkte er zwinkernd und trat auf Elrond zu, um ihn zu begrüßen.

Erfreut nickte der Halbelb und ergriff die Hände des Düsterwaldkönigs, nur um sie kurz zu drücken. Seit Elladan und Melelhídhril zueinander gefunden hatten, verstanden die beiden Herrscher einander wieder so gut, wie vor der Schlacht des letzten Bündnisses.

„Thranduil, Ihr wisst doch, wie gerne ich mir die Zeit nehme, Euch zu begrüßen, und meiner Familie für kurze Zeit den Rücken zu kehren", lachte Elrond fröhlich, während er aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte, wie Erestors Augen belustigt funkelten. Manchmal wünschte er sich, die Gedanken seines ersten Beraters zu kennen.

Der König des Düsterwalds stimmte in Elronds Lachen mit ein, Erestors vielsagende Blicke nicht bemerkend.

"Ich freue mich wirklich, Euch wieder zu sehen, Elrond!", erwiderte er. "Und erneut danke ich Euch, dass Ihr die Hochzeit unserer Kinder hier in Bruchtal ausrichten werdet."

Noch während die Führer der Elben miteinander sprachen, eilten einige Stallburschen herbei und nahmen den angekommenen Gästen die Pferde ab.

Ein kurzer Schatten huschte über die Züge Elronds, aber auch der anderen, anwesenden Elben, denn sie alle wussten, dass dieses Tal wesentlich sicherer war für eine solche Feier, als es der Düsterwald je sein könnte, so lange der dunkle Herrscher seine Hand nach ihm ausstreckte.

„Ich wisst doch, es gibt für mich nichts Schöneres, als zu sehen, wie Erestor mit Arbeit überschwemmt wird, und dadurch ruhig ist", spottete er freundlich in die Richtung seines Beraters, der nur die Augenbrauen hochzog.

Keiner der Elben konnte sich eines Schmunzelns erwehren, und einige Elben grinsten regelrecht schadenfroh, mussten sie doch oft genug unter Erestors scharfer Zunge leiden.

Da Elronds erster Berater schwieg, beendete der Herr von Bruchtal die Begrüßung, indem er die Gesellschaft herein bat. Einige Elben erschienen und zeigten auf Elronds Befehl den Gästen ihre Zimmer.

Galadriel, Celeborn, Thranduil und auch Haldir begleitete der Fürst der Noldor selbst zu ihren Gemächern, gefolgt von seinen Söhnen, Legolas, Melelhídríl und seinen beiden Beratern.

X.X.X.X.X

Gehetzt rannte er durch die Wälder, die Bäume huschten nur als Schatten an ihm vorbei, wenn er versuchte den Wurzeln und heimtückischen Ästen zu entgehen, die ihn zu Fall zu bringen versuchten. Sein Herz klopfte laut und sein Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren, die Wunde in seiner Seite ignorierte er. Es musste jemand erfahren, es musste Rechenschaft geübt werden.

Taumelnd blieb er stehen, blickte verwirrt durch die dunklen, hohen Bäume. Seine Kleidung hing in Fetzen an ihm, war verschmutzt und bestand nur noch aus Lumpen. Sie durften ihn einfach nicht fortschicken, nur ob seiner Kleidung. Er hatte gehört, dass sie keinen verirrten oder gar verletzten Wanderer abwiesen, doch wie sollte er sie finden, bevor er der Verletzung erlag? Seine Brust hob und senkte sich schnell, sein Körper zitterte, und er wusste, bald würde er zusammenbrechen. Doch noch hielt ihn der Wille aufrecht. Wieder begann er zu laufen, immer weiter, so weit ihn seine Beine tragen würden. Er musste seine dunkle Botschaft überbringen.

X.X.X.X.X

Kasha: Danke für dein Leibes Review, fühl dich in den Boden gekuschelt ;). Wie du siehst, sie sind wieder einmal alle mir von der Partie. Über mögliche Pärchenbildungen möchte ich noch nichts sagen ;). Lass dich einfach einmal überraschen, aber diesmal dürfte Erestor nicht so sehr leiden, wie bei gewissen anderen FF ;).


	4. Der falsche Bote

**Kapitel 3: Der falsche Bote**

Edlothion lief durch die Gänge Bruchtals, als ob sein großer Bruder hinter ihm her wäre. Oft konnte er den Elben, die ihm entgegenkamen, nur im letzten Moment ausweichen, doch er nahm sich keine Zeit, eine Entschuldigung zu murmeln. Viel zu lange dauerte sein Weg, bis er endlich die Gemächer der Hochzeitsgäste erreichte.

"Verzeiht!" Darum bemüht, wieder zu Atem zu kommen, unterbrach der dunkelhaarige Elb ein Gespräch zwischen Elrond und Thranduil.

"Ich störe äußerst ungern, doch es ist ein Mensch mit einer sehr wichtigen Nachricht eingetroffen. Er meinte, ihr müsstet es sofort erfahren!" Edlothion schien sich sichtlich unwohl zu fühlen, die Gesellschaft stören zu müssen.

Gerade hatten Elrond und Thranduil noch einmal die Planung der Nachspeisen durchgehen wollen, als Erestors Bruder zu ihnen trat, die Wangen leicht gerötet.

„Dann führe mich zu ihm", forderte der Herr Bruchtals den jüngeren Heiler auf und nickte kurz Thranduil zu, welcher ihm ein rasches Lächeln schenkte. Sie würden später alles Weitere absprechen.

Gemeinsam eilten Elrond und Edlothion durch Bruchtal in den Flügel der Heiler.

"Der Mann sieht schlimm zugerichtet aus, sein Dorf ist wohl überfallen worden", erklärte der Jüngere, bevor sie den nach Kräutern duftenden Raum betraten, in dem ein Elb der Grenzwachen mit dem schmutzigen, verletzten und erschöpften Mann wartete.

Fragend zog Elrond schon eine Augenbraue hoch, als er den Zustand des Mannes bemerkte. Die jahrhundertelange Erfahrung als Heiler sagte ihm, dass der Mensch die Verletzungen leicht überstehen würde, bekäme er nur ausreichend Ruhe.

„Seid willkommen im Letzten Heimeligen Haus", grüßte er den Fremden höflich und setzte sich dann auf einen schmalen Schemel ihm gegenüber. „Nur selten verweilen Menschen hier, und noch seltener sind sie verletzt, wie Ihr es seid. Bitte, erzählt mir, was geschah."

Der Mann wollte sich verneigen, als der Herr von Bruchtal eintrat, ließ es jedoch sichtlich erleichtert sein, als Elrond abwinkte. Ganz offensichtlich hatte er starke Schmerzen, doch sie schienen nicht nur körperlicher Art zu sein. Er senkte kurz den Kopf und rang um Fassung, bevor er begann zu erzählen.

"Wir...wir wurden angegriffen. Unser Dorf war nicht groß, nicht bekannt, es liegt nicht weit von hier. Doch nie haben wir Jemandem etwas zu Leide getan, wir hatten keine Feinde, denn alle Bewohner meines Dorfes waren friedliebend und wenig kämpferisch. Doch...doch letzte Nacht...", er schluckte schwer und atmete tief durch, dann erst sprach er weiter. "Letzte Nacht bin ich erwacht, als ich Jemanden 'Feuer' rufen hörte. Tatsächlich brannte eines der Häuser und gemeinsam mit einigen Anderen holte ich Wasser, um das Feuer zu löschen. Mir lief jedoch mein Sohn nach, und ich nahm mir die Zeit, ihn zurück zu meiner Frau ins Haus zu bringen. Das war mein Glück, denn als ich wieder heraus kam, sah ich, wie ein Fremder alle Jene tötete, die zu löschen versuchten." Seine Stimme zitterte, und erneut brauchte er eine Weile, um sich wieder zu fassen. "Er tötete alle. Ich konnte in die Wälder fliehen und schaffte es dort, ein Pferd einzufangen, das mich sicher von dort fort trug. Doch es stürzte und brach sich das Bein, und so musste ich den Rest des Weges zu Fuß zurücklegen. Ich weiß es nicht genau, doch ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass noch ein Anderer das Glück hatte, fliehen zu können. Der Fremde vernichtete ein ganzes, unschuldiges Dorf innerhalb von einer Nacht. Er machte keinen Unterschied zwischen Männern und Frauen, Kindern und Greisen, Kranken oder Gesunden." Nun konnte er die Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten, die hinter seinen Lidern brannten, zu schmerzlich war die Erinnerung an all Jene, die er geliebt und verloren hatte.

Entsetzen stand auf den Zügen des Elbenherrn geschrieben, genauso wie auf denen Edlothions, welcher noch immer im Raum war.

„Wer würde sich zu einer solchen Tat hinreißen lassen, und vor allem, warum?", fragte Elrond erschüttert und sah den Fremden mitfühlend an. Er hatte Glück, denn noch stand der Mann unter Schock und fühlte nur seine körperlichen Schmerzen wirklich klar.

"Es war ein...ein Elb. Ein blonder Elb!", antwortete der Mann leise flüsternd. Er wagte es nicht, Elrond in die Augen zu sehen und blickte mit starrem Blick an ihm vorbei zur Tür. Doch mit einem Mal änderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck, und erschrocken zurückweichend stieß er einen entsetzten Schrei aus.

"Da! Er ist es! Bei Eru, das ist der Mörder meiner Familie!", stieß er erschrocken hervor und presste sich ängstlich, verzweifelt und wütend zugleich gegen die Wand.

Die ersten Worte des Menschen wollte Elrond nicht glauben, doch dann, als er die erschreckte Reaktion sah, wirbelte er herum, um zu sehen, wer vor ihm stand, wen der Mensch beschuldigte.

Blaue, aufgerissene Augen blickten auf den Menschen, und der Herr Bruchtals wollte nicht wahrhaben, wer vor dieser Tür stand. Das konnte einfach nicht sein!

„Verzeiht, aber Ihr müsst Euch irren", versetzte Elrond und schüttelte noch einmal ungläubig den Kopf. Es konnte es nicht glauben.

Doch der Mann verzog nur verächtlich den Mund und schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

"Ein Irrtum ist ausgeschlossen! Ich habe ihn mit eigenen Augen gesehen, nie werde ich das Bild vergessen können! Glaubt mir, bei allem Respekt, den ich vor Euch und Bruchtal habe, Herr Elrond, wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass ein Kampf aussichtslos wäre, würde ich ihn auf der Stelle töten!" Hass sprach aus den Worten des Mannes, und er schien beinahe selbst darüber erschrocken zu sein, denn Hass war etwas, das er bisher nie gekannt hatte.

Er wollte nicht glauben, was er hörte, konnte nicht glauben, was der Mensch sagte. Elronds graue Augen richteten sich auf den anwesenden Elben.

„Wie könnt Ihr Euch so sicher sein, wenn es tiefste Nacht gewesen ist?", hakte er nach und sah noch immer in die überrascht wirkenden Augen. „Und Ihr, was sagt Ihr zu den Vorwürfen, Ihr hättet in der vergangenen Nacht ein ganzes Dorf vernichtet?"

Als Antwort kam nur ein heiseres Lachen aus der Kehle des Menschen, das von einem trockenen Schluchzen unterbrochen wurde.

"Er hat unsere Häuser angezündet! Alles hat gebrannt, überall war Feuer. Da konnte ich ihn gut erkennen. Und glaubt mir, ich werde ihn auch nie vergessen!"

Der Angeklagte hob abwehrend die Hände. "Es tut mir leid. Es erschreckt mich zutiefst, was ich hören muss, doch ich bin es nicht gewesen. Ich würde auf alles schwören, dass ich unschuldig bin!" Der blonde Elb warf einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu Elrond. "Elrond, Ihr wisst, dass ich es nicht war. Ich würde so etwas nie tun, ich habe in meinem ganzen Leben noch keinem Unschuldigen etwas zu Leide getan!" Seine Worte wirkten ehrlich, und auch das Erschrecken in seinen Augen sah nicht gespielt aus.

"Ich weiß, was ich gesehen habe, und egal, wie sehr Ihr es auch leugnet, Ihr könnt es nicht ungeschehen machen!"

Abwehrend hob der Herr Bruchtals beide Hände.

„Diese Vorwürfe jetzt und hier werden zu nichts führen, wir werden dies klären, sobald sich die Gemüter abgekühlt haben. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt ist es keinem von Euch beiden gestattet, Bruchtal zu verlassen", entschied er ernst und nickte Edlothion zu. „Bitte, führe unseren Gast in das hintere Gästezimmer im linken Flügel und sorge dafür, dass für ihn gesorgt ist. Ich werde noch einmal mit Legolas sprechen."

Edlothion nickte, immer noch bestürzt über das soeben Erfahrene. Er nahm den Mann beim Arm und führte ihn sanft aber bestimmt aus dem Zimmer. Um Legolas machten sie einen großen Bogen, doch Edlothion blickte ihn dabei ein wenig entschuldigend an.

Sobald sie verschwunden waren, wandte Legolas sich verzweifelt Elrond zu.

"Elrond, Ihr wisst, dass ich es nicht gewesen bin! Ihr müsst mir glauben!" Der Grenzwächter, der immer noch im Raum stand, räusperte sich vernehmlich und trat hinzu, den blonden Elben zweifelnd betrachtend.

Auf eine knappe Geste seines Herrn hin, verließ die Wache jedoch den Raum, und Elrond lehnte sich etwas entspannter zurück.

„Warte vor der Tür", rief er dem Wächter noch nach und wandte sich dann an den jungen Elbenprinzen. „Natürlich weiß ich, dass Ihr es nicht wart, Legolas, doch sind mir derzeit die Hände gebunden. Wir müssen etwas finden, diese Behauptung zu entkräften, denn dieser Mensch reagierte wahrhaftig so, als ob er Euch erkannt hätte. Auch wenn dies ausgeschlossen ist. Doch geben wir ihm noch ein, zwei Tage Zeit, vielleicht sieht er dann die Dinge etwas klarer." Sanft berührte er den jüngeren Elben am Arm und lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu.

Das Lächeln, das als Erwiderung den Weg auf Legolas' Lippen fand, wirkte nicht ganz ehrlich. Elronds Worte konnten seine Sorgen nicht vertreiben, und er hielt den Kopf bedrückt gesenkt, als er mit dem Herrn von Bruchtal das Zimmer verließ.

X.X.X.X.X

Aus umwölkten Augen sah der Herr Bruchtals dem blonden Sinda nach, ehe er sich kurz an die Wache wandte.

„In dieser Angelegenheit ist absolute Verschwiegenheit angebracht", erklärte er förmlich, um sich danach abzuwenden und schnell zu den Gästegemächern Thranduils zu eilen. Er wollte diesen über die Vorwürfe gegen seinen Sohn unterrichten.

Thranduil sah von dem Buch auf, das er gerade aus seiner Tasche geholt hatte, als es klopfte.

"Bitte, kommt herein!", erwiderte er und lächelte, als der Herr von Bruchtal eintrat.

"Was ist geschehen, dass man Euch stören musste?", fragte er und forderte Elrond auf, sich zu setzen.

Fast schwerfällig ließ der Halbelb sich in einen der Sessel sinken und sah den Anderen lange Zeit einfach nur an, ehe er zu sprechen begann.

„Thranduil, wir haben ein Problem. Edlothion holte mich, da ein Mensch an den Grenzen gefunden wurde, welcher Schwer verletzt war. Er erzählte, sein ganzes Dorf wäre niedergemetzelt worden, von einem Elben." Er konnte nicht weiter sprechen, erst einmal musste er tief Luft holen, noch immer hatte er diese Anschuldigungen nicht verarbeitet.

Thranduils Augen weiteten sich, und er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

"Von einem Elben? Wer wäre fähig, so etwas zu tun? Das kann ich nicht glauben. Sagt mir, wer soll es gewesen sein?", verlangte er zu wissen. Mit gerunzelter Stirn nahm er in einem Sessel gegenüber dem Elbenfürsten Platz, ihn fragend anblickend.

Der Herr Bruchtals verbarg die Sorge nicht, die in ihm war, als er dem blonden Elbenherrn antwortete.

„Durch Zufall war Euer Sohn in der Nähe, und als der Mensch ihn erblickte, bezichtigte er ihn dieser Tat."

Kaum hatte Elrond diese Worte ausgesprochen, sprang Thranduil auf und blickte seinen Gastgeber an, als hätte dieser selbst eine derartige Anschuldigung geäußert.

"Niemals! Legolas würde sich keinesfalls zu einer solchen Tat hinreißen lassen. Es ist niederträchtiger Verrat, ihm eine derartige Gräueltat anhängen zu wollen, ich kann und will nicht glauben, dass ihm jemand so etwas unterstellen wollte!" Seine Augen funkelten vor Wut, und er atmete tief ein, um Ruhe zu bewahren.

Beschwichtigend hob Elrond seine Hände.

„Ihr habt Recht, Thranduil. Ich bin auch dieser Meinung, daher habe ich den Menschen in das hintere Gästezimmer bringen lassen, in dem er zur Ruhe kommen soll, und in wenigen Tagen wird er sicherlich erkennen, dass er sich geirrt hat. Dessen bin ich mir sicher. Niemals würde ich Eurem Sohn zutrauen, dass er so etwas Verwerfliches tut", erwiderte der Heiler schlicht.

Thranduil nickte und ging langsam im Zimmer auf und ab.

"Es tut mir leid, dass ich so die Fassung verloren habe. Vielleicht ist er einfach nur durcheinander. Nun, was auch immer er behaupten mag, ich hoffe, dass jeder hier in Bruchtal meinen Sohn gut genug kennt, um die Wahrheit zu sehen." Er rang sich ein kurzes Lächeln ab. "Hoffen wir, dass der arme Mensch bald wieder zu klarem Verstand kommt. Es schmerzt mich, so etwas über meinen Sohn hören zu müssen, ich hoffe, Ihr versteht meine Aufregung."

Ein verständnisvolles Lächeln schlich sich auf Elronds Züge.

„Was denkt Ihr, wie ich reagieren würde, wenn jemand so etwas über einen meiner Söhne behaupten würde?", erklärte er, und sein Blick wanderte aus dem Fenster über die Gärten, die in voller Blüte standen. „Ich verstehe Euch nur zu gut. Warten wir erst einmal ab, was sich in den nächsten Tagen ergibt. Ich bin von der Unschuld Eures Sohne völlig überzeugt."

Thranduil lächelte ihm dankbar zu.

"Ich danke Euch, es tut gut, solche Worte zu hören." Dann fiel ihm etwas ein, und er runzelte besorgt die Stirn. "Doch was wird aus der Hochzeit Melelhídríls und Elladans? Wir werden sie wohl kaum feiern können, solange der Bruder der Braut unter Anschuldigung des Mordes steht!"

„Auch damit habt Ihr Recht, Thranduil, doch noch ist es wenige Sonnenläufe hin, ehe wir feiern", argumentierte Elrond, während er sich erhob. „Diesen Falken werden wir fliegen lassen, wenn ihm Flügel gewachsen sind. Jetzt werde ich mich erst einmal zu Erestor aufmachen und mit ihm alles besprechen, er sollte eingeweiht sein."

Der König des Düsterwalds nickte bestätigend.

"Ja, das wird wohl das Beste sein. Ich werde derweil Legolas aufsuchen, sicherlich haben ihn diese Vorwürfe sehr aufgewühlt und verletzt."

X.X.X.X.X

„Das du auch immer so ein Frühaufsteher sein musst", schimpfte Erestor liebevoll, während er neben seinem Bruder durch die Gärten wanderte. Sie hätten zwar auch den Weg durch das Haus nehmen können, aber der schwarzhaarige Berater liebte die Stunde des Tages, wenn die aufgehende Sonne die Welt in flüssiges Gold zu tauchen schien. „Du weißt, warum ich es mir abgewöhnt habe."

Edlothion nahm seinen Bruder nicht ernst. Als einzige Reaktion auf seine Worte erschien zunächst ein kleines Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, und in seinen Augen funkelte der Schalk. "Ja, denn Glorfindel liebt es nicht, früh aufzustehen", neckte er den Älteren, wobei er dessen scherzhaften Tonfall nachahmte.

Der Ältere der Beiden warf seinem Bruder einen vernichtenden Blick zu, während nur sein Schrittrhythmus kurz durcheinander geriet, und somit anzeigte, wie stark der Elb auf diese Bemerkung reagierte.

„Glorfindel ist schon seit gestern Abend draußen bei den Grenzwachen, falls du dies vergessen hast, ich sehe ihn erst in zwei Sonnenläufen wieder", antwortete Erestor leichthin, doch konnte er die Sehnsucht nicht völlig verbergen, die in seiner Stimme mitschwang.

Edlothion merkte, dass es angebracht war, das Thema zu wechseln.

"Zumindest hast du so etwas von dem wunderschönen Sonnenaufgang. Ich habe ihn mir bisher jeden Tag angesehen, seit ich in Imladris bin, es ist einfach einmalig." Etwas verlegen lächelte er, als er bemerkte, wie sehr er ins Schwärmen geriet.

Ein verschmitztes Grinsen schlich sich auf Erestors Züge, als er den Gästeflügel betrat.

„Jeden Tag? Ich sollte dich des Nächtens länger arbeiten lassen, wenn du dafür die Energie hast", sprach er leichthin und trat an die Tür des Gastes, um anzuklopfen. „Verzeiht?", rief er und wartete auf eine Antwort des Menschen.

Edlothion verdrehte nur die Augen.

"Komm bloß nicht auf dumme Gedanken, ich bezweifle nicht, dass du ein wunderbarer Sklaventreiber wärst." Dann verstummte er, auf die Antwort des Menschen wartend. Doch es kam keine, im Zimmer blieb es still. "Nun, ich vermute er schläft noch. Lassen wir ihn schlafen, oder sollen wir ihn wecken?" Fragend blickte der jüngere Elb seinen Bruder an.

Dieser hob nur eine seiner filigranen Augenbrauen und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Elrond bat mich, mit ihm zu sprechen, und ich werde dies auch tun", antwortete er schlicht und öffnete die Tür. Nur einen kurzen Blick warf er hinein, seine Augen blitzen auf, ehe er einen der Wachtposten zu sich rief. „Geh zu Legolas und nehme ihn unter Gewahrsam, danach schicke Elrond zu mir."

X.X.X.X.X

Kasha: Danke für dein Review, ich hoffe, dir hat dieses Kapitel auch gefallen…

Val: Danke Süße, fühl dich geknuffelt. Ich werde aufpassen, das Erestor im Hintergrund bleibt ;).

Lordelo: auch dir danke für das Review... da ich an keiner der Stories alleine arbeite…und zumindest Die, die wir lieben eh ein Mammutprojekt ist, kann ich nebenher sehr gut mehrere RP laufen lassen… es sind nur drei insgesamt ;). Und ich veröffentliche nicht ohne beta… da bleiben einfach böse Fehler drin sonst ;).


	5. Engel zu Staub

Da es nur eine Antwort ist, kann sie ruhig an den Anfang:

Danke, kasha, für das liebe Review, ich hoffe, du hast nicht zu sehr gegrübelt… Dieses Kapitel ist hoffentlich aufschlussreicher ;). Fühl dich ganz dolle geknuffelt und viel Spaß beim Lesen…

**Kapitel 4: Engel zu Staub**

Fast zufrieden lag er neben seinem Geliebten, fuhr ihm sanft durch die blonden Haare. Seine Augen funkelten und er lächelte den Anderen liebevoll an, bevor er sich zu ihm beugte, um seine Lippen sachte einzufangen.

„Denk nicht über das, was geschehen ist, nach, alles wird sich in die richtigen Bahnen lenken", flüsterte er ihm zu und strich zärtlich über den schlanken Rücken. „Wir haben nur so wenig Zeit für einander, und ich will deine Bedenken zerstreuen."

Der Blonde seufzte tief und blickte seinem Gegenüber tief in die Augen.

"Das wird dir schwer fallen, glaub mir. Doch du bist der Einzige, der dies vermag!", erwiderte er leise. In seinen Augen war zwar das Glück zu erkennen, hier bei seinem Geliebten zu liegen, doch es wurde überschattet von Sorge.

Mit leuchtenden Augen schob er seinem Geliebten eine helle Strähne aus der Stirn.

„Ich sagte doch, denk nicht darüber nach. Wenn wir nicht wollen, wird es nie jemand erfahren. Davon bin ich überzeugt, und dennoch werden wir einen Weg aus dieser Lage hinaus finden, es wird schon den Richtigen treffen", flüsterte er und küsste erneut den Anderen.

Diesmal konnten ihn seine grüblerischen Gedanken nicht mehr länger von seinem Geliebten abhalten, und sehnsuchtsvoll erwiderte er den Kuss. Spielerisch fuhr seine Hand durch die langen Haare seines Gegenübers, die Andere streichelte über dessen Rücken.

"Du hast Recht, wir sollten die wenigen Stunden, die wir zusammen haben, besser nutzen als mit Grübeleien!", murmelte er dem Anderen ins Ohr und suchte dann erneut nach dessen Lippen, um sie mit einem sinnlichen Kuss zu verschließen.

Wenige Stunden später, als die Welt begann, wieder Farbe anzunehmen, löste er sich endlich von seinem Geliebten, strich ihm zärtlich durch die blonden Haare.

„Du weißt, wie sehr ich dich liebe, und wie gerne ich dich noch länger an meiner Seite wüsste, doch solltest du besser gehen", sprach er wehmütig und hauchte noch einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze des Anderen.

Dieser seufzte leise, doch erhob er sich aus den weichen Kissen.

"Ich möchte nicht gehen!", erwiderte er ruhig. "Aber ich weiß, dass das irrelevant ist...Es wird wirklich Zeit!" Er seufzte noch einmal, dann begann er, sich wieder anzuziehen. Mit einem wehmütigen letzten Kuss verabschiedete er sich von seinem Geliebten, dann verließ er ungesehen den Raum und eilte durch die noch leeren Gänge zu seinem eigenen Zimmer.

Lange blickte er auf die Tür, durch die der, der ihm so viel bedeutete gegangen war, verbannte die Sehnsucht nach ihm, aber auch die Sorge darüber, was passieren würde, wenn die Wahrheit bekannt wäre. Wie sollte er ihn nur schützen? Doch wie konnte er auch verhindern, dass ein Unschuldiger bestraft wurde. Erst als die Sonne ihre ersten Strahlen über den Horizont schickte, erhob er sich.

X.X.X.X.X

Edlothion blickte seinen Bruder für einen Moment fragend an, als dieser jedoch keine Anstalten machte, ihm sein Verhalten zu erklären, ging er kurzerhand an ihm vorbei ins Zimmer. Doch das, was er sah, ließ ihn erstarren, und seine Augen weiteten sich erschrocken. Unwillkürlich stieß er einen kurzen, gellenden Schrei aus, den er mit einer Hand entsetzt zu unterdrücken versuchte. Fassungslos ruhten seine Augen auf dem Bild, das sich ihm bot, und auch wenn es ihn vor Grauen schüttelte, so konnte er den Blick doch nicht abwenden.

Auf dem Bett lag der Mann aus dem Dorf, doch er würde ihnen wohl nie wieder etwas über das Massaker erzählen können. Der Mörder hatte erneut zugeschlagen und nun das letzte Opfer und den einzigen Zeugen beseitigt. Und das Schlimmste war, dass damit die Bestätigung vorlag, dass es einer der Elben war, die derzeit in Bruchtal verweilten.

Obwohl Erestor ihn anscheinend zurück halten wollte, trat er einen weiteren Schritt nach vorn, um die Leiche genauer zu betrachten. Die Augen des Menschen waren weit aufgerissen, Panik sprach aus ihnen. Auch wenn der Mann wahrscheinlich im Schlaf überrascht worden war, so hatte er dennoch genug Zeit gehabt, seinem Mörder entgegen zu blicken.

Ein gerader, doch nicht tiefer Schnitt zog sich quer durch das Gesicht des Toten, das bereits getrocknete Blut war über Wangen und Hals verschmiert, selbst die Haare wiesen rote Stellen auf. Auch um das Bett herum waren blutige Spritzer verteilt, ganz offensichtlich hatte das Opfer sich im Todeskampf verzweifelt hin und her geworfen. Seinen Hals zierte eine längliche, blaue Druckstelle, die erklärte, weshalb der Mann nicht geschrieen hatte. Die steifen Hände krümmten sich vor Pein zusammen und bedeckten zum Teil die vielen Stichwunden in seinem Bauch, der Brust und vereinzelt an Armen und Beinen. Der Mörder musste wie im Wahn auf ihn eingestochen haben. Der Geruch von Blut, Exkrementen und Angst lag in der Luft, und Edlothion spürte, wie er zu würgen begann.

Das Bild des Mordes tauchte vor Edlothions Augen auf, zu deutlich konnte man die grauenvolle Szene nachempfinden. Er sah, wie der Mann sich zu wehren versuchte, seine Hände schützend vor das Gesicht hielt und die Augen panisch aufriss, als er spürte, dass es ihm nicht möglich war zu atmen, geschweige denn um Hilfe zu rufen. Das Blut schoss aus den vielen, klaffenden Wunden und färbte das Bett innerhalb weniger Sekunden dunkelrot. In Todesangst bäumte sich das Opfer auf, versuchte sich zur Seite zu werfen, doch er war wehrlos gegen seinen stärkeren Gegner. Stumm, voll tiefer Verzweiflung und Angst flehten die Augen des Mannes um Hilfe, die er nie bekam....

Edlothion wurde schwindelig. Wer war zu solch einer Gräueltat fähig, wer konnte einem Wehrlosen so zusetzen? Die Antwort lag ihm klar vor Augen, eindeutiger konnte es nicht sein, doch sein Bewusstsein weigerte sich, die Ungeheuerlichkeit zu begreifen. Es konnte einfach nicht die Wahrheit sein!

Er konnte nicht mehr anders: angewidert wandte er sich ab und übergab sich geräuschvoll.

„Komm, Loth", beruhigte Erestor seinen Bruder, nahm ihn sanft am Arm und führte ihn wieder aus dem Raum hinaus. Auch wenn ihn der Anblick geschockt hatte, so hatte er doch schon Schlimmeres gesehen und wusste, den Schock zu verdrängen. Jetzt musste gehandelt werden. Glorfindel würde für ihn da sein, wenn die Ereignisse ihn einholten.

Besorgt hielt er seinen zitternden Bruder im Arm und wartete auf seinen Herrn.

Elrond beeilte sich, der Wache zu folgen, die ihn gerufen hatte. Der Elb hatte ihm noch nicht gesagt, was geschehen war, nur dass Erestor äußerst dringend nach ihm schicken ließ. Und der Herr von Bruchtal wusste, wenn bei Erestor etwas äußerst dringend war, dann verlor man besser keine Zeit. Endlich erreichten sie den Gästeflügel, und Elronds runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Hoffentlich war nichts mit dem neuen Gast geschehen, der Mensch hatte schon genug gelitten. Am Ende des Ganges standen Erestor und Edlothion, der Ältere hielt den Jüngeren beruhigend im Arm. Elronds Sorgen verstärkten sich, als er bemerkte, dass sie vor der Zimmertür des neuen Gastes standen.

"Was ist geschehen?", fragte er Erestor ohne Umschweife, sobald er die Brüder erreichte.

„Der Mann hatte wohl doch Recht damit, dass es ein Elb war, der sein Dorf vernichtet hatte", antwortete Erestor kühl und nickte in Richtung offene Tür. „So wie es aussieht, müssen wir aber leider auf unseren Zeugen verzichten." Seine Stimmte hatte einen kühlen Unterton angenommen, und er wusste, Elrond würde erkennen, wie aufgewühlt er war. Noch war sich der Berater nicht sicher, wie es weitergehen würde, doch begann er bereits darüber zu grübeln, was mit Legolas geschehen würde.

Ohne auf Erestors Antwort einzugehen eilte Elrond mit schnellen Schritten an seinem Berater vorbei in das Gästezimmer. Ungläubig betrachtete er das Bild, das sich ihm bot für wenige Sekunden, schloss dann kurz die Augen und atmete einmal tief durch. Er verdrängte die Gedanken darum auf ähnliche Art und Weise wie Erestor, ließ keine Gefühle zu, bis er allein wäre und die Zeit hatte, sich mit ihnen auseinander zu setzen.

"Versucht, es möglichst geheim zu halten. Es erschüttert mich, dass selbst Imladris kein sicherer Ort mehr zu sein scheint, doch es sollte nicht gleich jeder erfahren, ich möchte keine Panik hervorrufen." Seine nächsten Worte fielen ihm deutlich schwerer, und in seinen Augen stand der Schmerz, sie aussprechen zu müssen. "Lasst nach Legolas schicken, man soll ihn in Gewahrsam nehmen, bis wir dies hier geklärt haben." Sein Gesicht war wie aus Stein gemeißelt, er durfte sich jetzt keinerlei Gefühle erlauben.

Ein unglückliches Lächeln kräuselte Erestors Lippen, als er die Worte Elronds vernahm.

„Ich habe dies bereits veranlasst", erwiderte er schwach. „Zudem schlage ich vor, in das Dorf zu reiten, und es uns näher zu betrachten. Legolas sollte uns selbstverständlich begleiten."

Elrond konnte dem nur zustimmen.

"Das sollten wir direkt heute tun. Vermutlich werden wir auch die Hochzeit verschieben müssen, denn ich werde ein solches Fest nicht veranstalten, solange Bruchtal nicht sicher ist. Doch diese Überlegungen sind vermutlich etwas übereilt." Er verließ das Zimmer und sah Erestor an. "Wann könntet ihr reiten?", fragte er mit tonloser Stimme.

Dieser trat zu seinem Herrn und legte ihm mitfühlend die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Sofort, wenn du es wünschst. Wir werden diese Taten aufklären, verlass dich darauf." In Erestors Augen glomm der Wille, seine Worte wahr zu machen, nicht zu ruhen, ehe seine Heimat und die Heimat der Elben, die ihm am nähesten standen, wieder sicher war, und dieser seltsame Vorfall geklärt wäre.

Elrond nickte, wenn auch nur wenig überzeugt.

"Ich danke dir. Bitte zwei der Wächter, uns zu begleiten, und lasse auch ein Pferd für Legolas satteln. Wir reiten in einer halben Stunde!", erwiderte er knapp, dann drehte er sich um und verließ den Ort des Mordes. Er brauchte ein wenig Zeit, sich zu fassen und jegliche Gefühle und sentimentalen Gedanken zu verdrängen. Ihm graute davor, Legolas gegenüber treten zu müssen, nachdem er ihn schon zum Täter erklärt hatte, obwohl er sich sicher war, dass sein Freund unschuldig war. Noch am Abend zuvor hatte er ihm geschworen, von seiner Unschuld überzeugt zu sein, und alles zu tun, um ihm zur Seite zu stehen, und am liebsten würde er dies auch wirklich tun. Doch er hatte keine Wahl, solange alles darauf hindeutete, dass Legolas wirklich der Schuldige war, musste er das Naheliegendste tun, das, was ganz Bruchtal von ihm erwarten würde. In solchen Augenblicken war es ihm verhasst, ein Fürst zu sein.

X.X.X.X.X

Nicht viel Später saßen sie zu fünft auf ihren Pferden und galoppierten in die Richtung, in der das Dorf sein sollte. Elrond hoffte, dass Edlothions Beschreibung ausreichen würde, um die kleine Siedlung zu finden.

Nur einen kurzen Blick warf er zu Legolas, welcher zusammengesunken in seinem Sattel saß, auf jeder Seite flankiert von einer Wache. Er konnte dem Sohn Thranduils nicht in die Augen sehen, konnte den Vorwurf des Verrates nicht ertragen.

Nicht ein einziges Mal blickte Legolas auf, während die Gruppe im stetigen Galopp Imladris verließ und in Richtung des Dorfes ritt. Er saß still auf seinem schwarzen Hengst, als ob ihn jegliche Kraft verlassen hätte. Wo in seinen Augen sonst ein beinahe übermütiges Funkeln gestanden hatte, waren nun Schmerz und Unverständnis zu erkennen, doch gleichzeitig wirkten sie seltsam gebrochen. Mehrmals öffnete sich sein Mund, als ob er etwas sagen wollte, doch kein Wort kam über seine Lippen.

Immer schwerer wurde das Herz des Elbenherren, je näher sie der Sieldung kamen – schon wollte er sich an Legolas wenden, als er voller Entsetzen das Pferd zügelte. Er wollte nicht glauben, was er sah. Viel Grauen hatte er gesehen in seinem Leben, aber dieses Blutbad. Überall lagen die verstümmelten Leichen der Menschen, Fliegenschwärme und anderes Getier wuselte zwischen den Körpern hindurch. Der süßliche Gestank von Verwesung war kaum auszuhalten. Mit einem leisen Zischen glitt er von seinem Ross, eilte zwischen die Häuser und begann, nach Überlebenden zu suchen. Doch schnell wurde ihm klar, es hatte niemand dieses Massaker überlebt. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Erestor durch die Toten schritt, sich immer wieder bückte. Aber seine Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich wieder auf den jungen Elbenprinzen. Stumm formten seine Lippen Worte – eine Frage

„Was jetzt…?"

Legolas starrte ungläubig auf die Szenerie, die sich ihnen bot. Unfähig, den Blick abzuwenden oder sich zu regen, wanderten seine Augen über das Bild des Grauens, bis er mit einem Mal anfing zu würgen. Er schaffte es, sich nicht zu übergeben, doch sein Gesicht war bleich geworden. Ein leichtes Zittern bemächtigte sich seines Körpers, als er den Blick hob und in Elronds Augen blickte.

"Ich war es nicht...", flüsterte er tonlos, als ob er wüsste, dass seine Worte niemanden überzeugen würden. Oder als ob er sich selbst davon überzeugen wollte.

Schon wollte Elrond etwas erwidern, als Erestor ihm etwas zurief, während er eiligen Schrittes auf eines der weniger hinunter gebrannten Häuser zueilte und dabei wahrhaftig über Leichen ging. Immer wieder verwunderte es den Herrn Bruchtals, wie kalt Erestor sein konnte, wie wenig es ihn zu berühren schien.

Schnell folgte er seinem Berater, betrat hinter ihm die kleine Hütte. Erst verstand er nicht, warum Erestor sich auf den Boden kniete, erst als dieser eine Falltür öffnete, vernahm auch er es: trockenes Schluchzen – ein Kind hatte überlebt.

„Du bist der Heiler, geh zu ihr", forderte sein Freund ihn auf, und langsam ließ Elrond sich in das dunkle Loch gleiten, suchte die Dunkelheit nach der kleinen Gestalt ab. Ein kleines Mädchen kauerte an der hinteren Wand, sah ihn aus großen Augen an.

„Alles ist gut", sprach er klar, aber beruhigend auf Westron, streckte die Arme nach dem Kind aus. Lange sah es ihn nur an, schien mit sich zu ringen, doch dann siegte die Einsamkeit, der Wunsch nach einer tröstenden Umarmung.

„Manchmal hat es Vorteile, ein Elb zu sein", lachte Erestor leise, als Elrond das Kind hoch reichte, ihm selbst schnell folgend. Kaum war er oben angekommen, klammerte es sich wieder an ihn. Seufzend hielt er sie so, dass sie nichts sehen konnte, nicht die toten Körper ihrer Eltern, Freunde, Bekannten sah. Es reichte, so etwas zu hören.

Legolas' Augen weiteten sich, als er das Mädchen auf Elronds Armen sah.

"Bei Eru..." Ungewollt verließen die Worte seine Lippen, bevor er nachdenken konnte. Er schien weder glauben zu können, noch zu wollen, dass dies alles geschehen war, und erst recht nicht, dass er es gewesen sein sollte, der die Schuld trug. Verzweiflung spiegelte sich auf seinem Gesicht wider, als er vor Entsetzen die Augen schloss. Wie hatte er nur innerhalb weniger Stunden in so eine Lage kommen können?

Das kleine Kind näher an sich gedrückt eilte Elrond zu den Pferden, führte sein Ross wenige Schritte weg, ehe er das Mädchen hinaufsetzte, sie lächelnd anblickte.

„Jetzt wird alles wieder besser werden. Niemand wird dir mehr Schaden zufügen", versprach er der Kleinen, Legolas und alle anderen Anwesenden völlig ignorierend. „Sag, wie heißt du?"

Doch das Menschenkind antwortete nicht, schüttelte nur den Kopf und klammerte sich wieder an ihn. Tief seufzend hielt er es fest, fuhr beruhigend über den schmalen Rücken, ehe er selbst aufsattelte.

„Sie wird die einzige Überlebende sein. Habt ihr noch etwas gefunden?" Seine Wachen reagierten sofort und trugen etwas nach vorne, was ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. „Legolas, schaut, was Lindorion gefunden hat. Ich werde zurück reiten, mich um das Kind kümmern. Erestor, du übernimmst für mich alles Weitere."

Schnell hatte er seinen Rotfuchs gewendet und ritt zurück, noch immer das kleine Mädchen in seinen Armen. Jetzt konnte er keine Gefühle zulassen, erst später würde er dem Entsetzen Zutritt gewähren.

Beim Klang seines Namens zuckte Legolas zusammen. Mit einem stummen Vorwurf in den Augen sah er Elrond an, doch die Verletztheit darin konnte er nicht verbergen. Wieso tat er ihm das an?

Langsam stieg der blonde Elb von seinem Pferd und ging auf Lindorion zu. Er sah ihn nicht an, wollte nicht sehen, was dieser in den Armen trug. Mit einem Male fiel ihm das Schlucken schwer, und die Beine drohten unter ihm nachzugeben, doch er ging weiter, seine Schwäche unterdrückend. Er wünschte sich, wie Erestor zu sein, das Grauen nicht an sich heran zu lassen, um klar denken zu können. Doch er war nicht wie Erestor, und von dem Blutgeruch begannen ihm beinahe die Sinne zu schwinden.

Schweigend beobachtete Erestor, wie Legolas unmerklich zitternd auf den jungen Wachmann zuschritt. Er wusste nicht, wie der Prinz reagieren würde, doch hoffte er, Legolas würde es ertragen können, würde verkraften, was es bedeutete. Tief in seinem Inneren wollte Erestor dem Jüngeren helfen, doch wusste er, dass die Dinge nicht gut für ihn aussahen. Was konnte er tun? Er musste den Anweisungen Elronds folgen. Noch einmal schweifte Erestors Blick kurz über das Dorf, nichts wünschte er sich in diesem Moment sehnlicher, als die Erinnerungen an noch viel mehr Leid verbannen zu können, und so erstarrte er innerlich wieder zu Stein.

„Legolas, seht es Euch an, danach werden wir zurück reiten, während die beiden Wachen beginnen, die Toten zu verbrennen." Seine Stimme klang kühl, fast so etwas wie Verachtung schwang darin mit.

Legolas schluckte schwer, doch er zeigte ansonsten keine Reaktion auf Erestors Worte, nicht einmal auf den Ton, in dem sie ausgesprochen wurden. Erst als er direkt vor Lindorion stand, hob er die Augen, um sich anzusehen, was dieser ihm zeigte. Im selben Moment fiel sein Blick auf ein ihm wohlbekanntes Zeichen. Erschrocken, beinahe panisch, keuchte er auf und wich zurück.

"Nein! Das kann nicht sein!", stieß er entsetzt hervor, und sein Blick wanderte wild von Einem zum Anderen.

"Erestor, Ihr müsst mir glauben...Ihr glaubt doch nicht, dass ich es war. Bei Eru, nein, ich bin unschuldig!" Wieder und wieder schüttelte er heftig den Kopf, bis ihn einer der Wachen mit finsterem Blick am Arm fasste. Beinahe augenblicklich fiel all seine Willenskraft von ihm ab, und er sank in sich zusammen, die Augen fassungslos geweitet.

"Ich war es nicht!", flüsterte er kaum hörbar. Dann brach er zusammen.


	6. Böses Erwachen

Vielen Dank, Kasha, für das liebe Review. Wegen dir posten wir hier überhaupt noch ;). In dem Kapitel wird aufgeklärt werden, was Legolas gezeigt wurde. Und ich bin immer noch neugierig auf deine Theorien. Fühl dich ganz lieb geknuddelt.

**Kapitel 5: Böses Erwachen**

Lange betrachtete Elrond das schlafen Gesichtchen an seiner Schulter. Das Mädchen hatte ihn nicht loslassen wollen und war schließlich eingeschlafen, nachdem sie etwas Anständiges zu essen bekommen hatte. Noch immer weigerte sie sich zu sprechen und der Herr Bruchtals vermutete, sie würde es nie wieder tun.

Langsam schritt er durch die Gärten, auf der Suche nach Thranduil.

Dieser stand an einem Rosenbeet und betrachtete das Spiel der Farben in dem sonnenbeschienen Garten. Nervös blickte er dem Fürst von Bruchtal entgegen und nur wenig Überraschung spiegelte sich in seinen Augen wieder, als er das Kind entdeckte. Zu groß war die Sorge um seinen Sohn, dass man ihn des Massakers beschuldigte. Man hatte ihm gesagt, dass Legolas mit Elrond und Erestor zu eben jenem Dorf geritten waren. Doch er wusste nicht, was dort geschehen war und was mit Legolas passierte.

Der Anblick des unruhigen Thranduils ließ Elrond innerlich aufseufzen. Wie sollte er es ihm nur beibringen?

„Thranduil, mein Freund. Ich suchte dich schon, denn die Lage sieht nicht gut aus", begann er, nur um wieder innezuhalten.

"Was gibt es, das du mir mitteilen kannst, Elrond", erwiderte der Elbenkönig mit erstaunlicher gefasster Stimme, obwohl man ihm deutlich die Furcht und Unruhe ansah. Er glaubte nicht, dass sein Sohn der Schuldige war, doch bisher schien alles darauf hinzudeuten. Er hoffte aus ganzem Herzen, dass sich der Verdacht bald als falsch herausstellen und der wahre Schuldige gefunden würde.

„Sie ist die einzige Überlebende. Ich werde sie unter strengste Bewachung stellen – niemand soll ihr ein Haar krümmen." Die grauen Augen des Elbenfürsten waren dunkel. In ihnen war klar zu erkennen, wie sehr er es hasste die nächsten Worte sprechen zu müssen, etwas in Gang setzen zu müssen, was zu verhindern gewesen wäre.

„Wir fanden im Dorf ein Schwert mit eurem königlichen Wappen. Legolas wird vor Gericht gestellt werden."

Thranduil blinzelte ungläubig. "Das ist nur ein Scherz, nicht wahr, Elrond? Ihr glaubt doch nicht wirklich, dass mein Sohn der Mörder ist" Er schüttelte den Kopf, als wolle er es einfach nicht wahrhaben.

"Das ist doch unmöglich! Wieso sollte einer meines Volkes zu solch einer Tat fähig sein...wieso sollte ein Elb aus dem Düsterwald so etwas überhaupt tun" Er wandte sich ab und senkte die Stimme.

"Wieso sollte er es tun"

Sein Blick glitt in die Ferne, beobachtete, wie die Reiter langsam zurückkehrten; erkannte, dass Legolas ohnmächtig geworden war. Elrond hoffte, Thranduil würde es nicht bemerken.

„Ob er es war, wird sich zeigen. Erestor wird die Anklage übernehmen, und es ist an uns beiden und Celeborn, über ihn zu richten. Denn ein solches Verbrechen ist… unfassbar. Lange überlegte ich, wen ich an seine Seite stellen solle. Galadriel wird die beste Wahl sein, denn sie kann in sein Herz sehen." Innerlich wand er sich bei diesen Worten, denn er wusste, was ihre Gabe ans Licht bringen konnte.

Thranduil schwieg lange Zeit und blickte zu Boden. Endlich sah er auf und seufzte tief, Trauer lag in den grünen Augen.

"Dann soll also wirklich er schuldig sein. Ich kann und werde es nicht glauben! Doch kann ich nichts dagegen tun. Wann wird der Prozess beginnen"

Sein Blick schweifte ab und er entdeckte die Reiter, die den Hang hinab ins Tal ritten. Nachdenklich runzelte er die Stirn. Dann weiteten sich seine Augen erschrocken und er vergaß seine vorherige Frage.

"Was ist mit Legolas geschehen"

„Bleibt hier", wies Elrond seinen Freund an und sah weiter zu den Reitern. Es tat ihm weh zu sehen, wie Erestor die bewusstlose Gestalt vom Pferd hob und in das Haus brachte. „Ich werde gleich zu ihm gehen. Der Schock und die innere Belastung dürften zu groß gewesen sein. Aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, ich glaube an seine Unschuld, doch wird das nicht entscheidend sein. Es kommt ganz darauf an, wie sich die Situation am Ende darstellt – was wir herausfinden können." Innerlich zerrissen ihn diese Worte, doch musste er es sagen, während er sich langsam in Bewegung setzte, zurück, um nach dem jungen Waldelben zu sehen.

"Warte", erklang Thranduils belegte Stimme. Mit einigen Schritten war er neben Elrond und nahm ihm vorsichtig beim Arm.

"Bitte...darf ich zu ihm"

Resigniert schloss Elrond die Augen, er konnte es Thranduil schlecht verweigern.

„Geht, aber regt ihn nicht auf, ich komme nach, sobald ich das Kind zu Arwen gebracht habe." Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich ab und eilte zurück zu dem Flügel, in dem seine Familie wohnte.

Ohne an zu klopfen betrat er die Zimmer seiner Tochter.

„Arwen, ich brauche deine Hilfe."

X.X.X.X.X

Thranduil zögerte keine Sekunde. Mit raschen Schritten machte er sich auf den Weg zu dem Zimmer seines Sohnes. Für einen Moment war er versucht, einfach die Tür aufzureißen, doch dann entsann er sich Elronds Ermahnung und klopfte an.

Gerade hatte Erestor den noch halb bewusstlosen Elben auf sein Bett gelegt, als es klopfte. Ohne Eile schritt er zur Tür und öffnete dem Waldelbenkönig.

„Kommt herein, noch ist er nicht wirklich bei Bewusstsein. Es hat ihm sehr zugesetzt Euer Wappen zu sehen."

Thranduil schluckte schwer und trat an Erestor vorbei ins Zimmer.

"Nun das kann ich mir vorstellen.", erwiderte er leise. Langsam durchquerte er den Raum und setzte sich auf die Kante des Bettes, auf dem Legolas lag. Sanft strich er seinem Sohn mit einer Hand über die Stirn, während er auf ihn hinabblickte. Es schmerzte ihn, sein Kind so zu sehen und zu wissen, wie schlecht er sich fühlen musste. Er wollte seinem Sohn helfen, ihm die Last und die Sorgen nehmen, doch es war ihm unmöglich. Kaum merklich stahl sich eine Träne aus seinem Augenwinkel und bahnte sich ihren Weg, Thranduils Wange hinab. Es war ihm gleich, ob Erestor es sah.

Dieser beobachtete die Szene und fragte sich wieder einmal, was wirklich geschehen war? Konnte es überhaupt möglich sein, dass Legolas eine solche Tat begangen hatte? Er wollte es nicht glauben.

„Thranduil, wir werden die Wahrheit ans Licht bringen", versprach er leise, ehe sich die Zimmertür öffnete und Elrond herein trat. „Ich werde mich nun zurückziehen."

Thranduil nickte nur leicht, zum Zeichen dass er ihn gehört hatte.

"Wir werden die Wahrheit herausfinden", murmelte er seinem Kind leise zu, obwohl dieser noch immer nicht bei Bewusst sein war. Doch eigentlich klang es mehr so, als wolle er sich selbst davon überzeugen.

Ein ironisches Lächeln schlich über Elronds Gesicht, bei diesen Worten. Wusste Thranduil, was er da sagte?

„Ja, wir werden den wahren Schuldigen finden", stimmte auch der Halbelb in diese Worte mit ein, ehe er sich an der Seite Legolas' niederließ, ihn eingehend musternd. Deutlich konnte er erkennen, wie der junge Elb sich weigerte ins Bewusstsein zurückzukehren.

Thranduil sah auf, die Augen verräterisch glänzend. Er holte Luft um etwas zu sagen, dann entschied er sich doch anders. Etwas widerwillig rückte er zur Seite, damit Elrond sich ans Bett setzen konnte und betrachtete seinen Sohn weiterhin.

Aufmerksam beobachtete Elrond die Reaktionen des jungen Elben, versuchte abzuschätzen, wie sehr sich Legolas zurückgezogen hatte.

„Er will nicht erwachen", erklärte er Thranduil leise, während er den schwachen Puls fühlte. „Seine Seele weigert sich." Er wusste, noch war genug Zeit den jungen Sinda zurückzuholen und so wartete er erst auf eine Reaktion des Vaters.

Thranduil sah Elrond kurz in die Augen, dann senkte er den Blick und presste die Lippen hart aufeinander.

"Wäre ich an seiner Stelle, würde ich es ebenfalls vorziehen, nicht zu erwachen.", erwiderte er leise und aus seiner Stimme klang eindeutig Bitterkeit. Dann jedoch seufzte er.

"Verzeiht Elrond, es war nicht recht so zu sprechen." Er hob den Kopf.

"Bitte, tut Euer Bestes, ihn zurückzuholen. Ich will ihn nicht verlieren... er muss kämpfen"

Zustimmen neigte Elrond sein Haupt, wandte sich dem Bewusstlosen zu. Zurückhaltend ergriff er die schlanken Finger des jungen Sinda, studierte eingehend das schmale Gesicht, immer und immer wieder stumm Legolas' Namen rufend.

Seine Lippen formten die Worte, formten die Bitte der blonde Elb möge ins Bewusstsein zurückkehren, während Elronds Gedanken dies stetig wiederholten. Würde Legolas auf seinen Ruf hören? Elrond glaubt fest daran, versuchte noch gar nicht die Kraft zu rufen, die ihm noch zu Verfügung stand.

Wie von weit her drang eine ihm wohlbekannte Stimme an Legolas' schlummernden Geist. Sie schien ihn zu rufen, eindringlich, unerlässlich und war unangenehm störend.

Er wollte ruhen, weit entfernt von diesem Ort, an den man ihn zurückrief, der ihm Unbehagen bereitete, auch wenn er nicht einmal wusste weshalb. Hatte er ihn nicht einst geliebt, sich dort wohl gefühlt? Es fiel so schwer sich zu erinnern, sich seiner Erinnerungen bewusst zu werden. Soviel leichter war es nun, sich einfach fallen zu lassen, zu treiben in dieser unendlichen Weite von Sorglosigkeit, ohne Sinn des Seins. Wieso sollte er zurückkehren, was sollte ihn dazu bewegen?

Weiter rief ihn diese Stimme, die er so gut kannte und er spürte, dass etwas in ihm sich dennoch danach sehnte, dort zu sein, wo sie ihn haben wollten. Dass es dort etwas gab, das sein Leid wert war, auch wenn er nicht begreifen konnte was.

Mit einem lautlosen, innerlichen Seufzer zwang er sich schließlich, nach seinem Bewusstsein zu fassen und sich zu erinnern. Und schließlich trat er die Reise an, die ihn aus dieser zeitlosen Welt fort brachte. Sein Geist kehrte heim.

Geduldig beobachtete der Heiler in Elrond, wie der junge Elb sich langsam zu regen begann. Erst flatterten nur die Lider, dann zuckten die Finger in seinem warmen Griff.

„Ihr seid wieder hier", sprach er lächelnd, drückte noch einmal kurz die schlanken Hände, ehe er zurücktrat und Thranduil knapp zunickte - ihm deutlich machte, das er noch kurz mit dem zu Pflegenden sprechen wollte, bevor der Sinda zu seinem Sohn konnte.

"Ja...", kaum hörbar verließ das geflüsterte Wort die Lippen Legolas'. Nur langsam öffnete er die Augen, als ob es ihm widerstrebte, die Welt wieder zu erblicken, aus der sein Geist entflohen war.

"Nun, dann muss ich also der Mörder sein", fügte er schließlich mit heiserer Stimme hinzu, kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, doch voller Bitterkeit.

Thranduil stieß einen leisen, klagenden Laut und griff nach der Hand seines Sohnes, um ihm Trost zu spenden.

Noch immer war Elrond mehr Heiler, als Herr des Hauses und so reichte er dem jungen Elben einen Becher Wasser, ehe er sich zu ihm setzte.

„Trinkt", befahl er strikt, aber freundlich. „Noch ist nichts entschieden, doch werdet Ihr vor Gericht gestellt werden. Lasst uns abwarten, was dies bringen wird." Innerlich fühlte sich der Halbelb rastlos, wollte dem Jüngeren versichern, alles würde gut, doch war dem so?

Der Anflug des freudlosen Lächelns auf Legolas' Gesicht zeigte, dass er resigniert zu haben schien, nicht mehr an eine gute Wendung des Geschehens glaubte. Er beteuerte nicht einmal mehr unschuldig zu sein.

Dennoch wusste er die Bemühungen und die Sorge des Herrn von Bruchtal zu schätzen und so lag trotz allem Dankbarkeit in seinem Blick, als er diesen ansah. Gehorsam nahm er den Becher und trank das erfrischende Nass in tiefen Schlucken.

X.X.X.X.X

Aufgeregt lief die Fürstin des goldenen Waldes in ihrem Gemach auf und ab, blieb immer wieder stehen, eingehende Blicke auf ihren Gemahl werfend.

„Ich weiß noch immer nicht, was ich davon halten soll. Nie glaubte ich so einem Verbrechen noch einmal gegenüber stehen zu müssen", erklärte sie schließlich vehement, ehe sie Celeborns Hände ergriff, sich an ihn lehnte. „Kann es wirklich sein, dass jemand aus unserem Volk so etwas getan hat, ohne Grund? Weswegen sollte der Enkel deines Neffen zu solchem fähig sein?"

Celeborn seufzte und zog Galadriel leicht an sich, ehe er ihr einen sanften Kuss auf das gelockte Haar drückte.

"Ich weiß es nicht und ich kann es auch nicht verstehen. Ich kenne Legolas nicht gut genug um ihn wirklich beurteilen zu können. Nie hätte ich geglaubt, dass er so etwas tun könnte und ich mag es noch immer nicht glauben. Jedoch, ganz gleich wer es war, die Tat allein ist schon etwas, das mir Kummer bereitet. Wie kann nur ein Wesen mit Moralvorstellungen, ein Wesen das kein Ork ist, so etwas fertig bringen? Wie kann ein Mensch oder ein Elb Unschuldige morden"

Er atmete tief ein um sich selbst zu beruhigen. Der Herr des Goldenen Waldes war ganz eindeutig außer sich über diese Tat, auch wenn sich das bei ihm nur durch zu schnelles Reden zeigte. Er hatte Jahrtausende lang seine Selbstbeherrschung trainiert, und war, wie auch alle anderen alten Elben, dazu imstande, seine Gefühle weitgehend hinter einer Maske der Selbstbeherrschung zu verstecken.

Liebevoll schlang nun auch Galadriel ihre Armen um ihren Gemahl. Zu genau kannte sie ihn, wusste, dass es auch ihn belastete.

„Wir wollen keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen, denn noch wissen wir nicht viel. Erst recht du solltest das berücksichtigen, als einer derer, die über den Jungen zu richten haben", tadelte sie ihn zärtlich, ehe sie ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter bettete. „Ich kann jedoch nicht verbergen, wie sehr mich diese Nachricht schockiert. Was es wohl für die Eheschließung unseres Enkels bedeuten wird…"

Celeborn seufzte leise, obgleich die Umarmung seiner Gemahlin ihm gut tat.

"Ja, auch wenn es mir unglaublich schwer fallen wird." Sanft strich er ihr über das Haar, als wolle er sie vor der Bedrohung beschützen, die jeder in der Luft spürten. Die Erkenntnis, dass anscheinend nicht einmal mehr Bruchtal sicher war, hatte sie alle verunsichert und einmal mehr sorgten sich die Herren des Goldenen Waldes um ihr Reich, an dessen Grenzen bereits die Gefahren lauerten, die irgendwann auch die Macht der Herrin des Lichts nicht mehr schrecken könnte.

"Nun, wir werden sehen, was uns die nächsten Tage bringen. Ich hoffe nur, dass wir uns nachher nicht wünschen, sie niemals erlebt haben zu müssen."

Schweigend löste sich Galadriel von ihrem Gemahl trat an das Fenster und ließ den Blick über die Gärten schweifen. Auch wenn sie äußerlich ruhig war, wirbelten ihre Gedanken umher, drehten und wendeten alles mehrfach, doch noch fand sie keine Lösung.

„Wir werden sehen… Manchmal wünschte ich, ich könnte wirklich völlig in die Herzen der anderen Blicken, doch ist mir ein Blick in das Herz von Legolas verwehrt. Gehe du zu Elladan, Elrond wird kaum Zeit für seinen Sohn haben, während ich mit Legolas sprechen werde." Anmutig trat sie wieder auf ihn zu, hauchte Celeborn einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange, ehe sie sich in Richtung Tür drehte. „Halte mich heute Nacht fest. Ich habe den Eindruck, die nächsten Tage werden Vieles aufwirbeln, was wir lieber begraben wüssten."

Celeborn schenkte ihr ein warmes, beruhigendes Lächeln und nickte nur. Er fragte nicht weiter nach, auch wenn sie gerade gesagt hatte, dass sie nicht alles wusste, so ahnte sie doch einiges mehr als die anderen Galadhrim oder selbst er. Er folgte ihr aus dem Zimmer und verabschiedete sich dann, mit einem leichten Kuss auf die Wange. Der Weg zu Elladan fiel ihm nicht leicht, doch er musste gegangen werden, Elronds Sohn hatte schließlich das Recht, von den Geschehnissen zu erfahren, da sie seine Hochzeit verhinderten.


	7. Liebeszauber

An alle: Dies wird das letzte Kapitel sein, dass ich poste, da hier kein Interesse zu bestehen scheint, und es doch immer wieder Arbeit ist, hier bei zu veröffentlichen. Wenigstens ab und an eine Meldung wäre sehr freundlich.

**Kapitel 6: Liebeszauber**

„Elladan!", rief Celeborn, als er vor der Tür zu den Räumen des älteren Zwillings stand. Er wusste noch nicht, wie er die Situation seinem Enkel erklären sollte. Doch musste er es tun – auf dem Weg zu den Gemächern, war Elrond an ihm vorbei geeilt und hatte sich mehr als nur erleichtert gezeigt, als der Herr Lóriens sich bereit erklärte, diese unangenehme Aufgabe zu übernehmen.

"Tretet ein!", erklang die Antwort. Elladan saß an seinem Schreibtisch und schien einen Brief zu schreiben, als sein Großvater eintrat. Mit einem erfreuten Lächeln erhob er sich und kam ihm entgegen, ihn zu begrüßen.

"Wie schön, dass du kommst. Gibt es etwas bestimmte, oder wolltest du mich einfach nur noch einmal begrüßen?", fragte Elladan herzlich, doch eine Augenbraue wanderte nachdenklich in die Höhe, als er den besorgten Gesichtsausdruck sah.

Kurz umarmte Celeborn seinen Enkel verwandtschaftlich, ehe er es sich in einem der Sessel vor dem Schreibtisch gemütlich machte. Auffordernd blickte er Elladan an, wartete darauf, dass dieser sich setzte, bevor er zu sprechen begann. Nur langsam bildeten sich die Worte in seinem Geist, mehrmals musste er abbrechen, während er dem älteren Zwilling alle Fakten nannte, die er kannte.

„So wie es aussieht, ist Legolas der Täter", schloss er seine Erzählung, und wartete auf die Reaktion des jüngeren Elben.

Elladan blickte Celeborn für einen Moment einfach nur fassungslos an.

"Das ist ein schlechter Scherz.", murmelte er dann, unfähig das Gehörte zu glauben. "Legolas würde so etwas nicht tun, überhaupt, abgesehen von Orks, oder den Menschen aus dem Osten würde niemand so etwas tun. Vor allem nicht ein Elb. Vor allem nicht Legolas!" Den letzten Satz schrie er beinahe. Dann atmete er ein paar Mal tief durch und setzte ein misslungenes Lächeln auf. "Ich kann darüber nicht lachen, Celeborn. Das ist Wahnsinn und unmöglich, was du mir da erzählst. Ich will es einfach nicht glauben!" Er schwieg und senkte den Kopf, wohl wissend, dass er sich wie ein Kind benahm und Celeborn ihm nie einen solchen Scherz erzählen würde, doch zugleich unfähig, die Wahrheit zu begreifen.

Den älteren Elben überraschte Elladans Reaktion nicht im Geringsten, er hatte keine andere erwartet. Noch immer fiel es ihm selbst schwer es zu glauben.

„Doch, es ist wahr, ich habe dir alle Fakten genannt. Die ist aber nicht der Grund, weswegen ich zu dir gegangen bin." Kurz lehnte er sich zurück. Celeborn wollte es seinem Enkel nicht sagen, obgleich er keine Wahl hatte. „Dein Vater und Thranduil haben sich darauf geeinigt, dass deine Hochzeit verschoben werden muss - solange, bis ein Urteil gefällt wurde."

Für einen Augenblick war der jüngere Elb einfach nur sprachlos. Dann sprang er heftig auf und ging im Zimmer hin und her um sich zu beruhigen.

"Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Das ist nicht wahr!", er wandte sich zu Celeborn um, Wut und Enttäuschung stand in seinen Augen. "Auf diesen Tag habe ich seit Jahrzehnten gewartet. Und nun setzt du dich seelenruhig in diesen Stuhl und erzählst mir, dass meine geliebte Mel und ich nicht heiraten können, weil irgendein Verrückter ein Dorf vernichtet hat?" Tränen traten dem dunkelhaarigen Elben in die Augen und er machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, sie zu verbergen. Er wusste, dass er seinem Großvater Unrecht tat, doch er konnte die Worte nicht mehr zurückhalten.

Mitfühlend fuhr Celeborn, der ebenfalls aufgestanden war, seinem Enkel durch die Haare. Er wusste, er hätte damals, wenn er Galadriel nicht hätte heiraten dürfen genauso reagiert. Obzwar er Elladan die Bürde nicht erleichtern konnte, versuchte er ihn zu trösten.

„Kein Verrückter, sondern ein Angehöriger unseres Volkes. Willst du wirklich Melelhídhril ehelichen, wenn sie nicht weiß, was mit ihrem Bruder geschehen wird?", fragte er sachlich, versuchte mit seinem kühlen Tonfall den Halbelben zu beruhigen.

Doch Elladans Wut, durch die Enttäuschung entfacht, war viel zu groß, als dass er sich hätte beruhigen lassen. Ungehalten entzog er sich Celeborns tröstender Berührung.

"Legolas war es nicht! Wie kannst du nur so blind sein, und diesen Unsinn glauben? Du kennst ihn doch. Er würde es nie tun, dessen bin ich mir sicher, und wenn du ihn kennen würdest, wärest du es auch." Die Worte taten Elladan schon leid, während er sie aussprach, doch er konnte nicht anders, er musste seiner Wut Ausdruck verleihen.

"Bei Eru, was ist nur geschehen? Eben noch habe ich gedacht, bald hätte mein Sehnen ein Ende, ich würde glücklich werden. Und im nächsten Augenblick muss ich erfahren, dass ich meine Verlobte nicht werde heiraten können, da irgend jemand den vollkommen unsinnigen Verdacht aufgestellt hat, ihr Bruder und mein Freund wäre ein Mörder und ganz Bruchtal dies zu glauben scheint! Glaubst du denn, uns beiden wird nach einer Hochzeit zu mute sein, wenn Legolas verurteilt wurde, weil alle an seine Schuld glauben und es keine Gegenbeweise gibt?" Immer noch rannen Tränen Elladans Wangen hinab, das dunkle Haar fiel wirr über seine Schultern und die Verzweiflung in seinen Augen verlieh ihm den Eindruck eines gefallenen Maias, der aus dem Lichte Iluvatars verbannt wurde. Seine Stimme war wieder etwas ruhiger, als er schließlich weiter sprach. "Weiß Mel es schon? Ich muss zu ihr, bei Eru, was ist nur geschehen?" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten drehte er sich um und stürzte aus dem Zimmer.

Celeborns graue Augen zeigten deutlich, wie unglücklich er selbst mit dieser Situation war, doch konnte er nichts tun – er musste völlig wertungsfrei die Rolle des Richters übernehmen, das wusste er. Innerlich seufzend, doch äußerlich völlig gelassen verließ auch er die Räume, begab sich in die Gärten und hoffte, bald würde seine Gemahlin auf ihn treffen. Nun brauchte auch er sie.

X.X.X.X.X

Wie blind hastete Elladan durch die Gänge und alle Elben, an denen er vorbei kam, wichen ihm erschrocken aus. Der ältere Sohn Elronds merkte die Tränen mittlerweile nicht einmal mehr, doch für die Bewohner Bruchtals war es ein ungewohnter Anblick, ihn weinen zu sehen. Endlich erreichte er die Stallungen, wo er seine Geliebte vermutete, da sie sich von ihm für einen Ausritt verabschiedet hatte. Er hoffte, dass sie mittlerweile zurückgekehrt war.

Noch immer weilten Melelhídhrils Gedanken bei den Reitern, die mit ihrem bewusstlosen Bruder vorüber geritten waren. Auch wenn es schon mehrere Stunden her war, ließ der Anblick ihren Geist nicht los. Besonders, da ihr niemand Auskunft geben wollte. So hatte sie sich erst um ihre Stute gekümmert, als sie hörte, wie die Stalltüren schwungvoll aufgeschoben wurden. Überrascht wirbelte sie herum, blickte auf den völlig verstörten Elladan. Schreck fuhr durch ihre Glieder, als sie seinen Zustand sah. Nur selten hatte er geweint, noch seltener so öffentlich.

„Ella…" Kaum hatte sie seinen Namen gesprochen, eilte sie schon auf ihn zu.

"Mel!" Eine Woge von Erleichterung erfasste ihn, als er die rothaarige Elbenmaid erblickte. Er fühlte sich einfach schon allein dadurch ein wenig sicherer, geborgener, dass sie da war. Sehnsüchtig schloss er sie in die Arme und hielt sie fest, als ob er sie nie wieder loslassen würde.

"Oh Mel!", schluchzte er, ließ sich einfach in ihren Armen fallen, genoss das Gefühl, bei ihr zu sein, von ihr gehalten zu werden. Eine ganze Weile verharrte er so, unfähig etwas zu sagen.

Verwirrt zog sie ihn mit sich auf den nächsten Heuhaufen.

„Setz dich", forderte sie ihn sachte auf, ehe sie sich selbst niederließ, ihn noch immer in den Armen haltend. „Was ist geschehen, dass du so durcheinander bist? Hat es etwas damit zu tun, dass sie Legolas bewusstlos nach Imladris gebracht haben? Weißt du etwas?" Melelhídhril konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihre Stimme zitterte, genauso wenig, wie sie die Angst unterdrücken konnte, die in ihr empor kroch.

Letztendlich beruhigte sich Elladan doch, schon ihretwegen. Liebevoll betrachtete er sie und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

"Wir werden unsere Hochzeit noch nicht feiern können. Zu den zweihundert Jahren, die wir gewartet haben, wird sich noch eine weitere Zeit gesellen.", erklärte er ihr traurig. Doch zugleich kam er sich mit einem Mal recht egoistisch vor, dass er mehr an sich selbst, als an Legolas gedacht hatte. Was mochte sein Freund nur gerade durchmachen? Dass man ihm vorwarf, ein ganzes Dorf getötet zu haben und keiner an seine Unschuld glaubte, musste ihn beinahe den Verstand kosten. Wie sollte er es nur Melelhídhril beibringen?

"Dein Bruder ist aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit erwacht, Vater hat ihn zurückgeholt, körperlich geht es ihm wieder gut.", setzte er neu an. "Doch das, was er gerade erlebt, ist viel schlimmer."

„Was ist mit ihm?", hakte Melelhídhril nach, umarmte Elladan und lächelte ein bekümmertes Lächeln. „Ist es denn so wichtig, auch vor den Valar gebunden zu sein? Ich liebe dich auch so, mein Bruder ist wichtiger." Sie konnte nicht abstreiten, dass es sie enttäuschte, aber ihre Sorge um Legolas drückte ihre Stimmung.

Elladan senkte den Kopf. "Du hast Recht, solange wir einander lieben, ist es ganz gleich, wie wir voneinander sprechen können." Melelhídhril brachte das fertig, was Celeborn nicht vermocht hatte: Sie brachte ihn zu Einsehen und Vernunft.

"Gewiss, Legolas ist wichtiger. Er... oh er tut mir so leid." Elladan wusste nicht, wie er es sagen sollte, hatte er selbst es doch schon nicht begreifen wollen. Doch Melelhídhril war manches Mal besonnener als er selbst, auch wenn man das auf den ersten Blick nicht glauben mochte.

"Vor zwei Nächten wurde ein Menschendorf hier in der Nähe überfallen und sämtliche Bewohner ermordet. Ein Mann jedoch konnte entfliehen und gelangte hier her. Er beschuldigte Legolas, der alleinige Mörder gewesen zu sein und ganz Imladris glaubt ihm. Letzte Nacht wurde hier der Überlebende in seinem Bett getötet und als mein Vater, dein Bruder, Erestor und zwei Wachen heute in das Dorf ritten, fanden sie dort ein Schwert mit dem königlichen Wappen deines Vaters." Er verstumme und blickte an Melelhídhril vorbei auf eines der Pferde, auch wenn er es kaum wahrnahm. All das eben Erfahrene laut auszusprechen versetzte ihm beinahe einen Schock und dazu schmerzte ihn auch, dass sein Zuhause mit einem Mal nicht mehr sicher schien. Wie erst mochte es seiner Geliebten gehen, die all dies über ihren Bruder hören musste?

Voller Entsetzen sah Melelhídhril zu Elladan hinüber, nicht fähig zu glauben, was er sagte. „Das… Das darf nicht sein", flüsterte sie, begann am ganzen Körper zu zittern. Nur langsam erfasste ihr Verstand, was ihre Ohren zuvor vernommen hatten. Tränen traten in ihren Augen, perlten ihre Wangen hinab. Doch sie kämpfte um ihre Beherrschung, rang den Schrecken nieder, begann rational zu denken. „Dann wird es das Beste sein, unsere Hochzeit zu verschieben. Ich bezweifle, dass ganz Bruchtal dem Menschen glaubt. Lass uns einfach abwarten was passiert." Noch immer zitterte ihre Stimme, doch die Tränen waren versiegt. „Wie können nichts tun, oder?"

Elladan betrachtete seine Verlobte, selbst erneut mit glänzenden Augen. Wie stark sie doch war, wie vernünftig, dass sie ihre Angst und den Schock niederringen konnte um klare Gedanken zu fassen. Legolas hatte auch diese Stärke, diese innere Kraft. Er hoffte nur, dass all die Vorwürfe es nicht schaffen konnten, seine Stärke zu brechen.

In Melelhídhrils Augen konnte er die stumme Bitte nach tröstenden Worten lesen, das Flehen nach etwas Wahrem, an dem sie sich festhalten konnte, eine Hilfe, wie sie das überstehen konnte.

"Wir können hoffen und mithelfen die Wahrheit herauszufinden. Wir brauchen Beweise für Legolas Unschuld, glaub mir, die wird es geben. Wir müssen sie nur finden." Er schloss seine Verlobte fest in den Arm und hoffte, dass er mit seinen Worten Recht hatte. Dass es diese Beweise gab und dass Legolas tatsächlich unschuldig war, dass sich seine Überzeugung bestätigen würde.

"Du solltest mit ihm reden. Er braucht Kraft, wie sehr muss ihn das alles verletzen. Du bist wundervoll Mel, du kannst ihm wieder Selbstvertrauen geben.", fügte er leise hinzu, denn er kannte sie und wusste, sie brauchte eine Aufgabe, auf die sie sich konzentrieren konnte, damit sie nicht mit ihren Gedanken allein war.

Vertrauensvoll schmiegte Melelhídhril sich fester in die Umarmung, fuhr mit ihren Händen über die Seiten Elladans.

„Ich werde mit ihm sprechen, aber nicht jetzt. Bring mich auf andere Gedanken", versprach und forderte sie, bevor sie seinen Mund eroberte.

Nur für einen kurzen Augenblick flackerte Überraschung in Elladans Blick auf, dann gab er sich ihrem Verlangen hin, vergaß seine eigenen Sorgen, ließ nur noch sie seine Gedanken beherrschen. Sehnsüchtig erwiderte er ihren Kuss, tanzte mit seiner Zunge um die Ihre, während er sie eng an sich zog und nach vorn ins Heu sank, ohne sie auch nur einmal loszulassen.

Sein erhitztes Gewicht auf ihr beruhigte ihre wirbelnden Gedanken, zentrierte sie auf das Geschehen. Verlangen stieg in ihr auf, ließ sie sich näher an ihn drücken, ihre Hüfte ihm entgegen schieben. Fest umklammerte sie ihn, presste sich seiner wachsenden Erregung entgegen, küsste ihn weiter stürmisch.

„Ich will dich", keuchte sie, als sie an seinem Hemd zerrte, ihn so schnell zu entkleiden wie möglich.

Elladan erwiderte nichts, sondern half ihr dabei, ihm das Hemd abzustreifen. Mit ungeduldig zitternden Fingern löste er die Verschnürungen ihres Reitkleides und entkleidete sie, dann entledigte er sich auch noch seiner restlichen Kleidung. Die erhitzten Körper pressten sich aneinander, begierig, verlangend und ein raues Keuchen entrann der Kehle des Elben, als er sich mit ihr vereinigte.

Hitze flackerte in ihr auf, ließ sie sich in seinem Rücken festkrallen, als sie sein Eindringen fühlte. Hungrig warf sie sich der Vereinigung entgegen, bestimmte den Rhythmus, drängte sich ihm immer wieder entgegen, keuchte. Ungeduldig drehte sie ihn auf den Rücken, blieb über ihm, dirigierte jede Bewegung. Schneller und härter, bis ihr Körper im Rausch explodierte, zuckte, bebte und schließlich alle Kraft aus ihr wich.

Schwer atmend verharrten sie so, warteten darauf, dass ihre Herzen wieder langsamer schlugen. Schließlich öffnete Elladan die Augen, die er während der Ekstase geschlossen hatte. Liebevoll betrachtete er sie, das zierliche, hübsche Gesicht mit den ausdrucksstarken Augen und den energischen Zügen, die von Willenskraft zeugten. Sanft strich er ihr eine rötliche Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Wieder einmal wurde ihm bewusst, wie sehr er sie liebte und wie glücklich er sich schätzen konnte, dass sie seine Liebe erwiderte. Doch mit diesen Gedanken kam auch die Erinnerung an das Verdrängte zurück und damit wuchs erneut die Besorgnis, Furcht und Wut, in ihm.

„Denke nicht darüber nach", forderte Melelhídhril noch einmal, als sie die Veränderung in den Augen ihres Zukünftigen sah. Langsam löste sie sich von ihm, blickte auf seinen Rücken und begann leise zu kichern. „Außerdem sollten wir erst einmal eine heilende Salbe auf deinen Rücken auftragen. Merkst du es denn gar nicht?" Auch wenn sie sich innerlich wieder begann zu sorgen, so verbannte sie diese Gefühle vorerst. Das konnte sie immer noch, wenn sich die Lage für ihren Bruder nicht verbesserte.

Der muntere Klang ihrer Stimme ließ die Sorgen verblassen. Elladans Mund verzog sich zu einem Lächeln.

"Wenn du nichts gesagt hättest, hätte ich es vielleicht erst später zu spüren bekommen", erwiderte er und verzog halb belustigt, halb vor Schmerzen das Gesicht, als er abgesehen von den Halmen des Heus, lang gezogene Kratzer spürte, die ein wenig brannten. Dann sprang er unmittelbar auf und stürzte sich auf seine Geliebte, um sie zur Strafe durchzukitzeln.

Quitschend wand sie sich unter den flinken Fingern Elladans, versuchte ihm zu entkommen, bis sie nicht viel später um Gnade zu winseln begann.

„Bitte…bitte hör auf", flehte sie lachend, ehe sie es schaffte, sich ihm zu entziehen, einmal herzhaft auf den Mund küsste und sich dann wieder ankleidete. „Komm, lass uns in deine Räume gehen, das Heu ist unbequem."


	8. Müde

**Kapitel 7: Müde**

Mit gemischten Gefühlen betrat Thranduil als letzter der Versammelten das Zimmer. Elrond hatte alle, die an Legolas Prozess beteiligt waren, zusammen gerufen, um die Situation zu besprechen. Der König des Düsterwaldes wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Zum einen wollte er natürlich, dass die Wahrheit herausgefunden und somit die Unschuld seines Sohnes, an die er fest glaubte, bewiesen wurde. Doch andererseits hatte er gesehen, wie schwer die Sache Legolas auf dem Herzen lag und er wusste, dass dieser Prozess ihn seelisch quälen würde. Immer noch in diese Gedanken versunken schloss er die Tür hinter sich, was die leisen Gespräche der anderen zum verstummen brachte.

Äußerlich völlig gelassen blickte Erestor über die Anwesenden. Am längsten blieb sein Blick an der ausdruckslosen Maske hängen, die Elronds Gefühle verbarg. In diesem Moment erkannte er Finwë wieder, der genauso kalt und unnahbar hatte wirken können. Nur selten zeigte sich Elronds Abstammung so deutlich, wie in diesem Moment. Innerlich schüttelte Erestor den Kopf und blickte über die anderen Anwesenden. Galadriel schien ihm ungewöhnlich zurückhaltend, Celeborn zeigte offen sein Unbehagen, wie auch Thranduil. Nur Glorfindel wirkte genauso abgeklärt, wie er selbst und Elrond. Wieder einmal wurde ihm bewusst, dass sie alle bereits zuviel Düsteres gesehen hatten, was ihre Seelen erkalten ließ.

„Ihr wisst, weswegen wir hier sind", erklang plötzlich Elronds unpersönliche Stimme, riss den Berater aus seinen Grübeleien.

Thranduil sah langsam auf. Seine Gesichtszüge wirkten müde, man sah ihm deutlich an, wie sehr er mit seinem Sohn litt. Sein Blick war verbittert, als er für kurze Zeit auf Elrond ruhte, dann seufzte er kaum hörbar und ging zu einem Sessel um sich hineinzusetzen. Für einen Augenblick herrschte bedrücktes Schweigen. Dann lenkte Glorfindel die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, indem er, wie stets, diplomatisch das Wort ergriff.

"Ja, wir alle wissen Bescheid und ich denke keinem ist dieser Gang leicht gefallen. Demnach sollten wir uns gemeinsam bemühen, den Fall schnell aufzuklären." Er blickte in die Runde, als ob er Protest erwartete.  
Doch wussten alle, dieser Protest würde nicht kommen. Erestor sah nur kurz zu dem blonden Noldo, ehe er selbst sprach  
„Wir haben nur euch hierher gebeten, da wir alle wissen, dass nicht anders gehandelt werden kann. Auf Elronds Bitte hin habe ich mich bereit erklärt, die Anklage zu übernehmen. Galadriel wird an Legolas' Seite stehen, auch sie ist mit dieser Regelung einverstanden. Damit bleiben Thranduil, Elrond und Celeborn als Richter, denn eine solche Tat kann nur von allen anwesenden Fürsten entschieden werden. Glorfindel und Haldir haben sich bereit erklärt, über den Verdächtigen zu wachen." Seine Stimme war bar jeder Leidenschaft. Nichts deutete daraufhin, dass er in diesem Moment etwas empfand. „Morgen werden die Verhandlungen beginnen. Überlegt gut, wem ihr es gestattet anwesend zu sein."

Thranduil sah auf und schien etwas sagen wollen, schwieg jedoch, nachdem er dem verneinenden Blick Celeborns begegnet war. Dieser nickte Erestor zu.  
"Ich schlage vor, wir gehen noch einmal alle Fakten durch, die uns bisher bekannt sind. So können sich alle Seiten auf den Fall und den morgigen Tag vorbereiten."  
Beinahe schien es, als hätte er nur etwas gesagt, um das Schweigen zu brechen, das schwer im Raum hing. Die meisten Gesichter wirkten versteinert oder unberührt, Thranduil dagegen kontrastierte sie alle, durch sein verzweifeltes Erscheinungsbild. Dazu drückte sie alle die beklemmende Atmosphäre nieder. Obwohl eine sanfte Brise durch die Fenster hereinwehte und es ein angenehmer Frühlingstag war, schien im Zimmer doch die Luft knapp zu sein.

Einzig Erestor blieb unberührt. Seine sturmgrauen Augen richteten sich auf Celeborn, musterten diesen durchdringend. Elrond, welcher noch immer nur beobachtete, rann es bei dem Anblick seines Beraters, der völlig gleichgültig im Raum stand, eisig den Rücken hinunter.  
„Euch ist allen bekannt, dass Legolas angeklagt wurde, ein ganzes Dorf ausgelöscht zu haben, in der Nacht, bevor die Hochzeitsgäste ankamen. Das ist die Zusammenfassung und mehr sollte jetzt noch nicht dazu gesprochen werden, keiner von uns sollte voreingenommen morgen sein."  
Mit einem knappen Nicken signalisierte Elrond sein Einverständnis, bevor er das Thema wechselte.„Derzeit ist auch wichtig, dass wir uns Gedanken machen, wie wir bezüglich der geplanten Feierlichkeiten vorgehen. Thranduil, sehe ich es richtig, das Eure Tochter und mein Sohn einer Verschiebung zugestimmt haben?"

Thranduil sah müde auf, dann nickte er. "Sie waren beide enttäuscht, doch sie fühlen mit Legolas und sind sich einig, dass sie unter den gegebenen Umständen Euren Vorschlag annehmen und die Hochzeit verschieben werden", erwiderte er.

Glorfindel sah zu Elrond und dieser nickte zustimmend.  
"Dann werde ich die Dienerschaft heute noch anweisen, die Vorbereitungen abzubrechen. Dazu sollten wir auch die derzeitige Situation bekannt geben. Ich glaube, ganz Imladris ist mittlerweile verwirrt, weil kaum jemand weiß, was hier wirklich los ist."  
Dann wandte er sich an Galadriel und Thranduil."Wir wissen nicht, wie lange der Prozess dauern wird. Es steht Euch frei, einen Teil Eures Gefolges zurückzusenden, wenn dies Euer Wunsch ist. Bei der Verhandlung werden wir gewiss nicht alle zulassen."

Schon wollte Elrond darauf etwas erwidern, als Erestor sich erhob, den Raum verließ. Manchmal verwunderte ihn sein Berater doch. Doch ließ er sich nicht irritieren sondern wandte sich wieder Galadriel zu, die sich nun ihrerseits stirnrunzelnd äußerte.  
„Wir sind mit wenig Gefolge angereist, es gibt niemanden, der für Lothlórien unentbehrlich wäre. Alle wichtigen Vertreter sind dort geblieben. Wenn die werten Herren entschuldigen würden, so würde ich nun gerne meine Enkelin aufsuchen." Schweigend beobachteten die andere Elben, wie nun auch Galadriel den Raum verließ.

Glorfindel warf dem dunkelhaarigen Berater einen besorgten Blick hinterher. Dann nickte er Galadriel zu und erhob sich ebenfalls.  
"Wenn Ihr mich nicht mehr braucht, werde ich mich darum kümmern, dass die Elben Imladris' alles Notwendige erfahren." Als Elrond ihn nicht zurückhielt, verließ er schnellen Schrittes das Zimmer. Zurück blieben nur noch die drei Fürsten, die die Richter sein sollten.

X.X.X.X.X

Nachdenklich starrte Haldir auf seine Hände und das Taschentuch. Innerlich sträubte er sich dagegen, über den Sohn Thranduils wachen zu müssen, doch hatte er zugestimmt, und sein Pflichtbewusstsein sagte ihm, dass er es tun müsse. Schon von weitem konnte er einen seiner Brüder hören, der sich ihm näherte – es war Rúmil.  
„Hat Orophin dich wieder sitzen lassen und ist bei seinem Angetrauten?", spottete Haldir liebevoll.

Rúmil sah auf und lächelte seinem älteren Bruder zu.  
"Ich denke schon. Ich weiß nicht, wo er ist, doch im Zweifelsfalle wohl immer bei Loegeithel.", erwiderte er. Er passte seine Schritte Haldirs an, sodass dieser nicht anzuhalten brauchte.

"Ich wollte mich gerade erkundigen, was mit Legolas geschehen ist. Ich sah, wie man ihn vor wenigen Stunden bewusstlos hereinbrachte und machte mir Sorgen." Seine Augen ruhten einen Moment lang still auf dem Elben neben ihm. Schließlich fragte er:  
"Weißt du mehr darüber?"

Knapp nickt der ältere Galadhrim, blickte sich einmal kurz um, bevor er antwortete.  
„Ja, Erestor trat vor wenigen Stunden an mich heran. Legolas wird des Mordes beschuldigt, Glorfindel und ich sollen über ihn wachen, solange er nicht ein seinem Gemach ist." Bei diesen Worten verzog er etwas den Mund, ehe er kurz zusammenzuckte.  
„RÚMIL! HALDIR", krähte ihr Bruder durch die Gärten, während er aufgeregt auf sie zueilte.

Rúmils Gesicht nahm einen leicht bestürzten Ausdruck an und er öffnete schon den Mund um etwas zu erwidern, als ihn Orophins Ruf unterbrach. Leise schmunzelnd schüttelte er über seinen Zwillingsbruder den Kopf, doch über seiner Stirn stand eine nachdenkliche Falte, die auf das gerade Erfahrene hinwies.  
Abwartend blieb er stehen, bis sein kaum jüngerer Bruder sie erreicht hatte.  
„Ich habe es soeben von Loegeithel erfahren", keuchte Orophin, als er die beiden Anderen erreicht hatte. „Er hat die Leiche und das Mädchen untersucht."

„Ah, daher also. Erestor sprach vorhin mit mir." Nur kurz würdigte Haldir seinen jüngsten Bruder eines Blickes, woraufhin er wieder in Richtung des großen Brunnens ging. „Komm, wir waren gerade dabei, uns darüber zu unterhalten."

„Was… ihr wisst es schon? Ich habe mich ganz umsonst so beeilt und Loegeithel allein gelassen? Ihr habt mir den Abend verdorben. Er wird die ganze Nacht mit mir schmollen."

Rúmil musste unwillkürlich lächeln.  
"Glaub mir, er wird es dir nie verzeihen", zog er seinen Bruder sarkastisch auf. Dann machte er einige große Schritte um wieder mit Haldir auf eine Höhe zu kommen und ging neben ihm her zum Brunnen.  
"Da ihr beide schon mehr als ich zu wissen scheint, könnten ihr mir vielleicht erzählen, was ihr wisst", bat er nun.

Tief holte Orophin Luft, wollte schon zu einer hitzigen Antwort ansetzen, als Haldir ihn überging und selbst zu erzählen begann.  
„Erestor hat Glorfindel extra von den Grenzen zurückrufen lassen, als sie vor wenige Stunden den bewusstlosen Legolas hierher brachten. Soviel er mir erzählte, heißt es, Thranduils Sohn wäre angeklagt ein ganzes Dorf ausgelöscht zu haben. Nur ein Kind hat überlebt." Seine blaugrünen Augen wanderten über die verschiedenen Blumen, die in voller Blüte standen, als er Loegeithel erblickte, der ihnen zuwinkte, und sich ihnen näherte.

„Orophin, verzeih, aber ich werde die Nacht über zu tun haben. Gerade haben sie drei verwundete hereingebracht, die bei einem Orkangriff verletzt wurden", erklärte der Heiler, bevor er dem jüngsten der Brüder einen Kuss auf die Wange hauchte und wieder in die Häuser eilte. Seine langen goldbraunen Haare flatterten hinter ihm her.  
„Na wunderbar", brummte daraufhin jener Galadhrim nur, zu enttäuscht um mehr zu sagen.

Rúmil warf ihm einen mitleidigen Blick zu, beachtete seinen Zwillings ansonsten aber nicht weiter. Besorgt wandte er sich abermals an Haldir.  
"Was ist mit dem Kind?" Die Brüder hatten den Brunnen erreicht und der Mittlere von ihnen ließ sich auf dem steinernen Rand nieder.

"Und wie kam man auf die Idee, dass Thranduils Sohn so etwas tun würde? Ich kenne Legolas nicht gut genug, das beurteilen zu können, doch ich kann es mir nur schwer vorstellen." Besonnen überdachte der ruhige Elb das Gehörte und versuchte sich ein Bild zu machen. Er fühlte mit seinem älteren Bruder, denn er merkte, dass diesem die Situation noch näher ging, als ihm selbst. Auch wenn er keinen triftigen Grund nennen konnte, außer, dass Haldir wohl mehr involviert war.  
Etwas unbeholfen zuckte jener dann mit den Schultern.  
„Auch ich kann es mir nicht vorstellen. Ich kenne Legolas gut genug um zu wissen, dass es unwahrscheinlich ist. Aber wer weiß das schon?" Seine Stimme hatte einen nachdenklichen Klang, während er die Sonne beobachtete, die ihre letzten Strahlen über den Horizont schickte. „Das Kind ist in Arwens Obhut, sie wird sich gut um die Kleine kümmern. Laut Erestor spricht sie nicht, sie scheint unter Schock zu stehen."

"Ich werde heute noch nach ihr sehen." Es war allgemein bekannt, dass Rúmil gut mit Kindern umgehen konnte, auch wenn er selbst keine hatte.

In der Nähe sah er Melelhídril und Elladan aus dem Stall kommen, Hand in Hand. Seine Augen verdunkelten sich.

"Auch wenn bisher wenige von der Nachricht wissen, so hängt sie doch über Imladris, bedrückender als eine Gewitterwolke sein könnte", murmelte er, während er in die letzten Strahlen der warmen Sonne blinzelte. "Wie schlimm muss es für sie sein. Und für Legolas selbst", fügte er fast zu sich selbst hinzu, während er die beiden Verlobten beobachtete, bis sie im letzten heimeligen Haus verschwanden.

Auch Haldir und Orophin waren dem Blick Rúmils gefolgt.  
„Es ist traurig, die beiden zu sehen. Wir waren hier um mit ihnen zu feiern… Ich werde nach Loegeithel sehen", sprach der Jüngste etwas durch den Wind, drehte sich um und rannte zurück in die Häuser.

„Schau lieber nach deinem Bruder, als nach dem Kind. Ich glaube, ihn nimmt es mehr mit, als er zugeben will. Er hat immerhin Legolas ausgebildet, als dieser in Lothlórien war als junger Elb", riet Haldir seinem Bruder, ehe er einen letzten Blick auf die beiden Verliebten warf. „Rúmil, was ist nur geschehen?"  
Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich ab um sich auf den Rückweg zu den Häusern zu machen, um ein Versprechen einzulösen.

Nachdenklich sah sein Bruder ihm hinterher. Bisher hatte Haldir noch keine Nacht in seinem Quartier, seit sie in Imladris angekommen waren. Doch bisher hatte er nicht erwähnt wohin er ging. Mit einem Schulterzucken wandte Rúmil sich ab. Er war nicht neugierig auf die Geheimnisse von Anderen und was sein Hauptmann und Bruder tat, war dessen Sache.  
Für einen Moment überlegte er, ob er tatsächlich Orophin folgen sollte, denn dieser schien wirklich tiefer berührt, als es aussah. Nur die Brüder kannten ihn gut genug, um seine Sorge zu bemerken. Doch Orophin war jetzt bei Loegeithel und würde diese Nacht schon nicht dort verbringen können. Also gönnte er ihm die wenige Zeit des Tages, die der Jüngere mit seinem Geliebten hatte.

Er wandte sich langsam um und ging auf das Haus zu, in dem er Arwen und das Mädchen vermutete, nach dem er zuerst noch sehen wollte.

X.X.X.X.X

Die ersten Sterne erstrahlten am dunklen Firmament, als der dunkelhaarige Elb sich zu seinem Gefährten gesellte. Leise trat er hinter den am Fenster stehenden Krieger, fuhr zärtlich über dessen bloße Schultern.  
„Morgen beginnt es", seufzte der hintere, küsste den anderen zärtlich auf den Nacken. „Doch ich wünschte mir, ich wäre weit fort."

Der Blonde senkte leicht den Kopf um die Berührung der Lippen zu genießen. Dann ergriff er mit einer Hand die seines Gefährten auf seiner Schulter und drehte sich langsam um. Verständnis und Mitgefühl standen in seinen Augen.  
"Das wünschte ich mir auch. Gemeinsam mit dir vor all dem entfliehen zu können. Leider ist es uns nicht möglich." Er zog seinen Geliebten enger an sich heran und seine sanften Hände streichelten ihn tröstend.

"Doch du weißt, dass ich für dich da bin und dir helfen werde, diese Zeit durch zu stehen."  
Der Dunkelhaarige wandte sein Gesicht ab, konnte den intensiven Blick aus den blauen Pupillen nicht ertragen.  
„Ja, aber ich will es nicht tun müssen!" Tränen traten in seine sturmgrauen Augen, als er näher an den Blonden heran trat, den Kopf auf dessen Schulter legend. „Ich will es nicht…"

Es traf den blonden Krieger härter als er es sich anmerken ließ, dass sein sonst so starker Geliebter Tränen zeigte. Er wusste, wie sehr ihn die Erlebnisse der letzten Tage aufwühlten, auch wenn er vor anderen stets unberührt und sachlich wirkte. Nur in solchen ruhigen Momenten, in denen nur er bei seinem Geliebten war, konnte dieser seine Gefühle offen zeigen. Er erwiderte nichts, was konnte er schon sagen um den Dunkelhaarigen zu trösten?  
Doch seine weichen Lippen, die sanfte Küsse auf die Stirn des anderen hauchten, und das tröstliche Streicheln seiner Hände sagten alles, was er geben konnte.

Immer tiefe kuschelte sich der dunkelhaarige Elb in die Umarmung seines Gefährten. Es beruhigte seine Seele, die zärtlichen Hände zu fühlen.  
„Was soll ich nur tun… Warum hält der Schutzwall nicht?" Nur dem Blonden konnte er diesen Schmerz offenbaren. So klammerte er sich an ihn, ließ die Tränen fließen, während er hilflos schluchzte. „Leid… soviel Leid…"

X.X.X.X.X

Melethil: Danke für dein Review, ich habe nie gesat, dass wir aufhören mit schreiben, nur mit posten, aber solange ein Review kommt, werde ich auch das nächste Kapitel posten… nur andere FF habe ich schon eingestellt, auch wenn sie noch auf der Seite sind – z.B. zu Fear Cuivie poste ich nichts neues mehr bei Aber es freut uns auf jeden Fall, dass dir die FF gefällt, ich hoffe, wir können weiterhin eine gewisse Spannung aufrecht erhalten ;).

Enessa: auch dir vielen Dank für das Review, hat Ari und mich sehr gefreut… ich versuche mich immer ums putzen zu drücken… von daher versuche ich es recht häufig in 10 min… es geht meistens schief ;). Aber freut uns sehr, dass es dir gefällt! Hoffentlich auch dieses Kapitel ;)


	9. Schatten der Ohnmacht

A/N: schon wieder keine Reaktionen? Ich finde es echt sehr schade, dass hier nichts zu kommt… ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ihr ein Review hinterlassen würdet… es tut mir auch echt leid, dass Ari und ich so lange für die Kapitel brauchen, aber ich bin umgezogen, und mein Studium ist sehr arbeitsintensiv.

**Kapitel 8: Schatten der Ohnmacht**

Gehetzt rannte er über den rutschigen Pfad. Immer wieder hörte er die fernen Stimmen. Sie kamen näher und näher, er hatte keine Chance ihnen zu entfliehen. Sie füllten seine Gedanken aus, drängten alle anderen Geräusche in den Hintergrund, schwollen immer lauter an, zu einem ohrenbetäubendem, schrecklichen Crescendo der Wehklage - erfüllt von Schmerz. In heller Panik beschleunigte er noch einmal sein Tempo, doch der Boden war tückisch. Eine Wurzel schien empor zu schnellen, seine Füße zu umklammern. Aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht taumelte er, stolperte, stürzte hinab in die Tiefe.

Sie kamen immer näher, rochen seine Bewegungslosigkeit, seine Angst. Am ganzen Leib zitternd sah er ihnen entgegen, unfähig den Blick von dem schaurigen Anblick zu lösen. Zerfetzte Gesichter, blutige Striemen, Fleischfetzen die von den Körpern hinab hingen, aber auch einzelne, abgehackte Arme oder Beine wankten immer näher. Die toten, weit aufgerissenen Augen, in denen der glühende, fanatische Wunsch nach Rache stand, leuchteten in einem bläulichen Licht. Die Kadaver schwankten immer näher, griffen nach ihm, seinen blonden Haaren, seinen schlanken Beinen. Er wollte hier weg, musste ihnen entfliehen, bevor sie ihn vernichteten, doch sie würden ihn nie entkommen lassen.

"Du wirst leiden", raunten die verfaulten Münder ihm zu, allen voran eine Frau mit Haaren wie gesponnenes Kupfer, das nun in Fetzen von ihrem Schädel hing. "So wie wir leiden mussten. Wir kriegen dich." Blut rann über ihn, aus tausenden von Verletzungen aus tausenden abgetrennter Gliedmaßen, aufgeschlitzter Kehlen, ihren zu hässlichen Grimassen verzerrten Mündern. Er drohte zu ersticken, bekam keine Luft mehr. Kopflos versuchte er sich an die Oberfläche des Blutes zu kämpfen, panisch um Atem ringend, doch ein Arm, dessen Schultergelenk hell aus der Haut hervorstach packte ihn, drückte ihn zurück in den unendlich tiefen See aus Leid und Verderben. Seine Lungen brannten, schmerzten wie Feuer, doch war der Arm zu stark. Ein Schrei bildete sich in seiner Kehle. Er musste hier weg! Blind schlug er um sich, kämpfte gegen das Blut an, doch seine Arme ermüdeten rasch, seine Kraft verließ ihn.  
"Ich sagte doch, du wirst leiden…"  
Grelles Licht blendete ihn.

Rasch griff Haldir nach der Hand des blonden Elben, der sich im Schlaf aufbäumte, das Gesicht vor Schrecken verzerrt. Sanft zwang er ihn wieder zurück in die Kissen, ließ dabei jedoch die Hand nicht los. Er konnte nur vermuten, welche Schatten den Schlafenden quälten, doch seine Ahnung ließ ihn erschauern. Er atmete erleichtert auf, als sich der Blonde unter seinem Griff langsam beruhigte und gleichmäßiger atmete. Mitleid stand auf dem Gesicht des Galadhrim, als er den Gezeichneten betrachtete. In dem Moment schlug er die Augen auf und in ihnen stand eine Furcht, die Haldir entsetzte.

Zuerst konnte er nicht erkennen, wo er war. Noch immer raste sein Puls, als er in das fahle Mondlicht blickte, die Umrisse einer vertrauten Gestalt erkennend. Nur langsam kehrte die Erinnerung zurück, wo er war, was passiert war. Zusammen mit der Erkenntnis, wer bei ihm saß und über ihn gewacht hatte.  
„Haldir…", flüsterte er rau, sah den anderen Elben an, dessen helles Haar im Lichte Tirions noch silbriger leuchtete.

Der Angesprochene drückte die Hand des Erwachenden bestärkend, während er das Mitleid und die Sorge in seinen Augen verbarg."Ja, ich bin es. Habt keine Furcht, es war ein übler Traum, der Euch heimgesucht und Eure Gedanken verwirrt hat, doch es ist vorbei." War es das wirklich? Haldir ahnte, dass seine Worte eine Lüge waren, doch er ließ es sich nicht anmerken. "Ihr seid in Sicherheit, hier in Elronds Haus."

Innerlich beruhigten ihn die Worte des Grenzwächters, so dass er den leichten Händedruck erwiderte. Anmutig erhob sich der Elb, während er an das Fenster trat und hinausblickte.  
„Ihr wisst, Haldir, das dies nicht das erste Mal war. Ich verstehe es nicht." Bruchtal lag vor seinen Augen schlafend dar. Die weitläufigen Gartenanlagen schienen ihm verlassen nur selten sah man ein Elbenpaar lustwandeln. Durch die geöffneten Fenster klang manchmal ein klares helles Lachen, leiser Gesang oder eine leise Liebeserklärung. „Dieses Tal ist so schön, und doch wird es der Ort eines grotesken Schauspiels werden." Teilnahmslos beobachtete er einen der jüngeren Brüder, seines Gefährten, der an der Seite einer Galadhrim durch die Schatten schritt. Selbst aus der Ferne konnte er erkennen, wie sehr sie einander zugetan waren. Sein Herz durchfuhr einen Stich, doch wusste er nicht, warum es ihn so schmerzte diese zwei glücklich zu sehen.

Haldir blieb an der Seite des Bettes sitzen, folgte dem Anderen jedoch mit seinem Blick. Er fühlte mehr, als dass er es sah, wie sehr der Blonde seelische Qualen litt, doch er konnte nichts tun, was diese lindern würde.  
"Ja.", erwiderte er leise. "Imladris wird etwas erleben müssen, was es nie hätte erfahren sollen. Es wird sich verändern dadurch, doch nichts kann ihm den Frieden nehmen. Dieser Ort ist stärker als das Böse, welcher Art es auch immer sein mag." Nun erhob er sich lautlos und trat hinter seinen Freund. Nachdenklich folgte er dessen Blick und betrachtete die beiden Elben, die mit ineinander verschlungenen Händen durch den nächtlichen Garten gingen.

"Sieh dir ihr Glück an. Es kann nicht von dem Bösen gemindert werden, dass sich in das Herz dieses Tals geschlichen hat und auch dich in deinen Träumen quält. Eines Tages wirst auch du wieder lernen zu lachen und das Glück in dein Herz lassen." Er erklärte nicht, wie er diesen letzten Satz meinte, doch er fasste sanft nach dem Arm des Leidenden. Kurz warf er noch einen Blick auf seinen Bruder und gönnte ihm sein Glück aus tiefster Seele. Rúmil glücklich zu sehen heilte sein eigenes Herz, das durch den Schmerz seines Freundes verwundet wurde. Ruhig lenkte er die Aufmerksamkeit des Blonden wieder auf sich und zwang ihn, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.  
"Lass nicht zu, dass das Böse dich besiegt!", verlangte er eindringlich, bevor er einen Schritt zurück trat.  
"Ihr seid stark!", fügte er dann hinzu, und schuf wieder ein wenig mehr Distanziertheit zwischen ihnen, um den schlanken Elben vor sich nicht zu Nahe zu treten. Ein seltsamer Ausdruck erschien auf seinem Gesicht, als er die vom Mond beschienenen, ernsten Gesichtszüge vor sich betrachtete, doch er verschwand sofort wieder.

Die warme, lebendige Hand auf seinem Arm beruhigte den anderen Elben, doch ließ sie etwas in ihm aufbrechen. Nicht fähig dem eindringlichen Blick des Galadhrim standzuhalten blickte er zu Boden. Sein Körper begann zu beben.  
„Ja, ich mag stark sein, aber es zerrt an meinem Herz." Unsicher machte er einen Schritt auf den Elben zu, legte vertrauensvoll sein Haupt an dessen Schulter. „Gebt mir nur einen Moment das Gefühl, dass nicht alles auf meinen Schultern lastet", bat er leise und hoffte, Haldir würde seine Bitte erfüllen.

Zuerst ein wenig zögerlich, doch dann beruhigend und tröstlich legte Haldir die Arme um ihn und hielt in fest.  
"Das tut es nicht. Ihr seid nicht allein, werdet es nie sein. Ich bin für Euch da und ich werde stets Eure Last mit Euch teilen.", erklärte er leise und es war mehr, als er hatte sagen wollen.  
"Lasst mich Euch helfen und ich werde es tun. Ich werde Euch mit Eurem Schmerz nicht allein lassen, glaubt mir." Tiefe Trauer stand dem Galadhrim ins Gesicht geschrieben, als er ins Mondlicht blickte.

X.X.X.X

Gemessenen Schrittes betrat Elrond die große Halle im Westflügel. Hier würde gleich die Verhandlung um das Verbrechen beginnen. Sehr zu seiner Erleichterung verdeckte die lange Robe seine Beine, sodass niemand sah, wie schwach sie ihn trugen. Er wollten nicht über Legolas richten, genauso wenig, wie Thranduil und Celeborn es wollten. Doch würden sie alle drei so entscheiden, wie es die nächsten Tage ihnen aufzeigen würden.  
Bekümmert beobachtete er, nachdem er auf einem der drei erhöhten Sitze Platz genommen hatte, wie Legolas an Galadriels Seite den Raum betrat und sich neben sie setze. Der Anblick des jungen Elben erschreckte ihn – er schien dünner geworden zu sein, während seine Augen jeglichen Glanz verloren hatten. Es zerrte an Elronds Herz den Sohn Thranduils so zu sehen.  
Gleich darauf wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit jedoch auf den letzen Eintretenden gerichtet. Stolz erhobenen Hauptes schritt Erestor in den Saal, blickte sich nur kurz um, ehe er respektvoll das Haupt vor den drei Richtern neigte. Seine sturmgrauen Augen wirkten wie silberne Spiegel, völlig gleichgültig und kühl, als er seinen Blick auf den jungen Sinda richtete.

Legolas hatte den Kopf in den Händen vergraben und starrte ausdruckslos zu Boden. Er sah nicht auf, als der Ankläger eintrat. Es schmerzte ihn mehr, als er sich selbst eingestehen mochte, dass ausgerechnet diese ihm so vertrauten Leute über ihn richteten und gegen ihn sprachen. Auch wenn sein Herz wusste, dass sie es nicht gerne taten, so konnte er doch nicht anders, als sich persönlich davon getroffen zu fühlen.Erst als er einen eindringlichen Blick auf sich spürte, hob er müde den Kopf. Seine Augen blickten geradewegs in die harten, grauen Augen des dunkelhaarigen Beraters. Es schien ihm, als wolle Erestor ihm etwas mit diesem Blick sagen, doch er konnte nur für wenige Augenblicke die Bitterkeit, die Vorwürfe und Verzweiflung in den dunklen Augen erahnen, die kaum, dass er meinte sie erkannt zu haben, schon wieder durch kalte, unbeteiligte Blicke ersetzt wurden. Der unbeteiligte Ausdruck in den nun reglosen Augen des Elben ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass Legolas' Fantasie ihm einen Streich gespielt hatte.  
Resignierend wandte er den Kopf und beobachtete leblos, wie sein Vater und Celeborn eintraten. Schließlich hob er wieder die Hände zur Stirn und stützte sein Haupt erneut auf seine Handflächen.

Nur kurz blickte Elrond den anderen beiden Elben entgegen, wartete dass sie sich neben ihn gesetzt hatten, ehe er zu sprechen begann.  
„Ihr alle wisst, weswegen wir heute hier sind", erklärte er und ließ seinen Blick über die Anwesenden Elben gleiten. Überrascht stellte er fest, das Haldir und Glorfindel neben den Flügeln der Tür standen. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass sie Wache halten würden. Auch die Anwesenheit Loegeithels verwunderte ihn ein wenig. Nur mit seiner Tochter, seinen Söhnen und Melelhídhril hatte er gerechnet. „Um nichts unnötig in die Länge zu ziehen, möchte ich Erestor bitten zu beginnen." Innerlich seufzte Elrond auf, er hatte nicht zu hoffen gewagt, dass seine Stimme teilnahmslos bleiben würde. Seine grauen Augen richteten sich auf Erestor, der ihm kühl entgegenblickte.  
„Einiges wurde an Beweisen zusammengetragen. Als erstes möchte ich die Aussage, des bereits ermordeten Dorfbewohners nennen, der Legolas direkt erkannt hatte."

Auf ein Zeichen hin trat einer der Wachsoldaten vor, und neigte zum Gruß kurz den Kopf.  
"Mein Name ist Lindorion. Ich fand den Sterblichen, der hier Zuflucht suchte und war noch bei ihm als Herr Elrond mit ihm sprach. Sobald Prinz Legolas den Raum betrat, wurde der Mann von Panik erfasst. Er erklärte, dass Prinz Legolas der Mörder des Dorfes wäre und schien sich seiner Sache absolut sicher. Als Herr Elrond und Prinz Legolas versuchten, ihn zu beruhigen und ihn darauf hinzuweisen, dass es ein Irrtum gewesen sein könnte, erklärte er, dass er den Mörder seiner Frau und seines Sohnes nie vergessen würde." Lindorion schwieg und sah abwartend zu Erestor und Elrond. Den Blick zu Legolas vermied er offensichtlich. Obwohl er mit ruhiger und beherrschter Stimme gesprochen hatte, ohne zu unterbrechen, konnte er das leichte Zittern darin nicht unterdrücken.

Voller Mitleid blickte Elrond zu dem jungen Elben. Er konnte spüren, wie sehr es den Wachmann belastete.  
„Danke, Lindorion, du kannst wieder gehen." Es war für alle Anwesenden deutlich, dass der junge Elb dieser Aufforderung nur zu gerne nachkam. Sowie sie ihm alle gerne gefolgt wären.  
„Weiterhin ist anzuführen, dass in dem Dorf ein Schwert mit dem Wappen des Königshauses des Düsterwaldes gefunden wurde." Erestors Stimme hallte eisig von den Wänden wider und seine spiegelgleichen Augen bohrten sich förmlich in die Elronds. „Auch wusste nur Legolas und unser geschätzter Herr Elrond, wo sich der Dorfbewohner aufhielt."

Legolas reagierte nicht auf das Gesagte, doch Thranduil sah man an, dass er sich nur mühsam beherrschen konnte. Sein Gesicht glich einer steinernen Maske und er hatte die Lippen zu schmalen Strichen zusammen gepresst und auch, wenn seine Mimik keine Regung zeigte, so war das doch Beweis genug, wie es in seinem Inneren aussah.  
Elrond hielt Erestors Blick jedoch mit scheinbarer Gelassenheit, aber auch innerer Kraft stand. Ihm ging die Situation selbst nahe, doch er hatte jegliche Gefühle ausgeschaltet, die ihn in seiner Funktion als neutraler Richter beeinflusst hätten. Ruhig nickte er, als Erestor geendet hatte.  
"So lautet die Anklage. Galadriel, bitte nehmt Stellung dazu." Seine Stimme klang nüchtern und unbewegt, wofür er sehr dankbar war.

Fast so etwas wie Neugier beschlich Elrond, während er Galadriel beobachtete, die sich langsam und elegant erhob. Auch ihr unbewegter Blick richtete sich auf den Herrn Bruchtals, und dieser glaubte, für einen kurzen Moment Verachtung in ihren Augen zu lesen. Doch war der Eindruck zu kurz und unbeständig, als dass er es mit Sicherheit hätte sagen können.  
„Werter Erestor – vieles von dem was Ihr vortragt, mag Euch eindeutig erscheinen, doch weisen wir den Vorwurf zurück. Ja, es mag stimmen, dass Legolas so lange alleine unterwegs war, doch ist er nicht für diese Schandtat verantwortlich. Er ist die Nacht über alleine gewesen, aber nicht in Nähe des Dorfes, von dessen Existenz er erst erfuhr, als der Mensch hier erschien, da er meinte, er müsse über Vieles Nachdenken."

Innerlich jagten diese Worte einen Schauer über Elronds Rücken – wie würde dies nur weitergehen? Aufmerksam beobachtete er wieder seinen ersten Berater, der sich kerzengerade hingestellt hatte, und dessen überheblicher Blick nun auf Galadriel gerichtet war, die scheinbar darunter zusammenzuckte.  
„Werte Herrin, bitte erklärt mir dann, wie eine königliche Waffe an den Ort des Verbrechens gelangte? Und wieso, der Mensch ihn so eindeutig erkannte?"

Doch bevor Galadriel zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte, regte sich Legolas zum ersten Mal, seit er den Raum betreten hatte. Mit vor Verzweiflung weit aufgerissenen Augen richtete er sich auf, fuhr sich mit einer Hand unsicher durch die langen Haare und presste die Andere fest vor den Mund, während er ein leises Würgegeräusch von sich gab. Galadriel wandte sich ihm mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck zu, doch noch bevor sie reagieren konnte war Glorfindel von der Eingangstür her zu Legolas Platz geeilt und fasste ihn am Arm. Seine Miene war ruhig und beherrscht, doch Mitleid stand in seinen Augen. Rasch führte er Legolas zu den Türflügeln an denen er zuvor gestanden hatte und an denen gerade Haldir mit einem Behälter erschien, den dieser Legolas reichte. Betretene Stille war eingetreten, die nur von den Würgegeräuschen durchbrochen wurde, als der angeklagte Elb sich übergab. Glorfindel strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken, während er zu Elrond hinüber sah und kaum merklich den Kopf schüttelte.

Den eisigen Blick Galadriels ignorierend, war Elrond aufgesprungen und an die Seite Legolas' geeilt. Kurz überflog er dessen körperlichen Zustand, ehe er Haldir winkte.  
„Bitte, bringt ihn in seine Räume – ich werde gleich nachkommen und ihm etwas verabreichen." Mitleid zerrte an seinem Herzen, als er sah, wie der kühle Wachmann den jungen Elben auf seine Arme hob und hinfort trug. So schwach hatte Legolas in den letzten Tagen schon zu oft ausgesehen.

Gerade, als er sich den anderen wieder zuwandte, hörte er auch schon wieder Galadriels Stimme erklingen.  
"Ich verlange, dass die Verhandlung augenblicklich abgebrochen wird. Es ist unverantwortlich, dem Angeklagten einen so großen physischen Druck aufzuerlegen, gerade von Euch Elrond, der Ihr doch Heiler seid. In seinem derzeitigen Zustand hätte man Legolas gar nicht erst in die Verhandlung holen dürfen, es ist doch offensichtlich, dass er nicht in der Lage ist, die Anklage zu verkraften, geschweige denn sich dazu zu äußern. Ich beantrage hiermit eine Aufschiebung der Verhandlung bis der Angeklagte vernehmungsfähig ist. Die Anforderungen, die an ihn gestellt werden, sind unzumutbar." Sie sah Elrond direkt in die Augen und in ihrem Blick lag eine unerbittliche Kälte, die zum Teil der Besorgnis um Legolas entsprang. Es schien, als würde sie Elrond persönlich für Legolas' Zustand verantwortlich machen.

Seine Seele schrie bei ihren Worten auf – dachte sie wirklich, er wollte diese Farce? Schon hatte Elrond angesetzt, ihr etwas Harsches zu entgegnen, als Glorfindels ruhige, beherrschte Stimme erklang.  
„Tante, meinst du nicht, dass jeder von uns dies nicht will. Bedenke, was du Legolas antust, indem du es noch weiter hinauszögerst? Doch brauchen wir alle Erholung. Unser aller Nerven liegen blank. Geht, ich will keinen von euch allen vor dem Abendessen außerhalb von seinen Räumen sehen. Bis auf Elrond und Thranduil – ihr seht jetzt nach Legolas"  
Auch wenn er nicht sonderlich laut oder gar bestimmt geklungen hatte, strahlte Glorfindel in diesem Moment eine Autorität aus, der sich niemand widersetzen konnte, und so verließen alle Anwesenden die Halle. Auch bemerkte niemand die Tränen, die in Elronds Augen standen.

TBC?


	10. Herrin des Feuers

Ein großes Dank an Enessa und Ennoia für die zwei lieben Reviews. Ich verspreche euch beiden, ihr bekommt bald die Lösung des Rätsels, aber es wird noch ein wenig dauern. Übrigens: wenn man die Kapitel alle aufmerksam liest, so kann man schon jetzt auf die grobe Auflösung kommen. Es sind alle wichtigen Informationen erhalten. Wir sind schon sehr gespannt, wer uns zuerst die richtige Lösung präsentiert - dem wir dann eben jenes Kapitel, in dem wir alles aufdecken gewidmet ;). Viel Spaß beim raten - wir würden uns sehr über Kommentare freuen.

**Kapitel 9: Herrin des Feuers**

Die Dunkelheit war längst herein gebrochen, doch Bruchtals Bewohner schliefen nur schlecht. Mittlerweile gab es im ganzen Tal Gerede über die Geschehnisse, wenn auch nur wenige Elben die Wahrheit kannten. Im letzten heimeligen Haus selbst herrschte Stille. Die Stimmung war gedrückt und jeder fühlte in Gedanken mit Legolas, denn kaum jemand wollte ihn ganz und gar verurteilen. Jeder der Beteiligten saß allein in seinen Gemächern, denn niemand verspürte den Drang auf Andere zu treffen und darüber reden zu müssen und so waren die Gänge beinahe verlassen.

Auch in den Häusern der Heilung brannte noch Licht, doch in ihnen befanden sich nur zwei Personen. Loegeithel der Heiler saß an einem der Krankenlager, in dem seine einzige Patientin lag. Das Mädchen war stumm geblieben - ob es die Gabe der Laute nie erhalten oder nur durch das Geschehene seine Stimme verloren hatte, vermochte niemand zu sagen. Nun schlief das Kind und ein Ausdruck des Friedens, aber auch der Trauer, lag über dem kleinen Gesicht, welches der Elb versonnen betrachtete. Doch nicht lange blieb er bei dem Mädchen sitzen. Er wusste, dass Orophin ihn brauchen würde. Seufzend erhob er sich und strich noch einmal durch die wirren Haare der Kleinen, ehe er sich hinaus begab und Arwen kurz zunickte, die an ihm vorbei trat, da sie versprochen hatte, die Nachtwache zu übernehmen.  
Niemand von ihnen bemerkte den lautlosen Schatten, der ungesehen den Weg zu den Unterkünften hatte und langsam den Vorraum der Häuser der Heilung betrat.

Kalter Wind wirbelte durch Loegeithels Haare, als er dir Tür öffnete und hinaus in das helle Mondlicht trat. Noch immer spürte er kein Anzeichen von Müdigkeit, denn Sorge und ein Gefühl der Unruhe beschlich ihn. Sein Herzschlag begann sich zu beschleunigen – etwas stimmte nicht. Wie auf ein Unsichtbares Zeichen hin wirbelte er herum, das Messer in seiner Hand, das Herz in seiner Kehle.

Im selben Moment traf ihn der harte Schlag einer Schwertklinge, die mehr durch Glück an seinem Messer abprallte. Der Angreifer gab keinen Laut von sich, doch sofort holte er erneut mit der Waffe aus um einen weiteren gut gezielten Schlag zu vollführen, dem Loegeithel nur mit Mühe ausweichen konnte. Wolken hatten sich vor den Mond geschoben, so blieb das Gesicht seines Gegners in den Schatten verborgen, nur eine schlanke Silhouette hob sich vom Dunkel der Umgebung ab. Die Bewegungen der Gestalt wurden schneller, flinker und tödlicher, es bestand kein Zweifel mehr an der Absicht des Fremden. Er wollte seinen Tod.

Fast verzweifelt riss Loegeithel sein Messer wieder nach oben, versuchte den Schwertstreichen auszuweichen. War dies der Mörder?

„Was wollt Ihr", stammelte der Heiler mühsam zwischen zwei Hieben. Sein Herz raste immer schneller und er wusste, lange würde er sich nicht mehr behaupten können. Er wollte schon dem nächsten Schlag ausweichen, als sein Fuß sich verhakte, ihn zu Boden warf. Schmerz zuckte durch seine Nerven, dennoch rollte er sich herum blickte angstvoll auf den Schatten, als die Wolken aufrissen, einen goldenen Schimmer offenbarten.

Ein kaltes Funkeln blitzte in den Augen des Angreifers, nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde wahrnehmbar, bevor das Licht des Mondes erneut hinter den Wolken verschwand. Der Fremde hob ein letztes Mal sein Schwert, holte aus zum endgültigen Schlag - wissend, dass sein Opfer wehrlos war. Doch noch während die Klinge mit einem surrenden Geräusch durch die Luft schnitt, hastete ein Dritter herbei und warf sich gegen den vermeintlichen Mörder. Durch die unerwartete Bewegung überrascht, taumelte der Angreifer ein Stück rückwärts und sein Schwert schnitt nur noch leicht in Loegeithels Seite, wo die Klinge in einer schmerzhaften Wunde abrutschte. Ein kurzer aber heftiger Kampf entwickelte sich zwischen den beiden Unbekannten, doch schließlich griff der Gegner des Heilers sein Schwert und floh unerkannt in die Nacht. Der andere Fremde, sein Retter, ließ erschöpft von ihm ab und wandte sich dem Verletzten zu. In diesem Moment erkämpfte sich der Mond noch einmal den Weg durch die dunklen Schleier der Nacht und im fahlen Licht erkannte der Heiler die besorgten Züge des blonden Elben.

„Orophin", stieß er erleichtert hervor, als er seinen Liebhaber erkannte, während sich die ersten Tränen ihren Weg bahnten. Auch wenn seine Seite brannte wie Feuer, erhob sich Loegeithel, schlang seine Arme um den Galadhrim und klammerte sich an ihn. „Ich bin so froh, dass du da bist. Was tust du hier? Wir müssen das Kind schützen." Die Gedanken des Heilers rasten, derweil er, die Schmerzen ignorierend, sich immer näher an Orophin presste, so als ob der Kontakt den Schreck bannen könnte.

Orophins Miene spiegelte unendliche Besorgnis wieder, aber in seinen Augen stand auch Erleichterung, dass seinem Geliebten nicht mehr als die Verletzung geschehen war. Als wolle er ihn noch immer beschützen, schlang er die Arme um den Heiler und zog ihn an sich, atmete tief ein um den Moment zu genießen, bevor sich die naheliegendsten Sorgen wieder in seine Gedanken drängten.

"Ich habe Sehnsucht nach dir gehabt und irgendwie konnte ich nicht schlafen. Deshalb bin ich herausgekommen um nach dir zu sehen - zum Glück. Lass uns schnell hineingehen, du musst dich hinlegen." Mit sanften Fingern prüfte Loegeithels Geliebter dessen Wunde, während er ihn langsam die wenigen Schritte zu den Häusern führte, einen Arm stützend um ihn gelegt. "Wir müssen nach dem Kind sehen, aber auch nach deiner Wunde. Und dann werde ich Erestor Bescheid geben." Die Stimme des sonst so ausgelassenen Elben klang ernst, doch er blieb ruhig und besonnen.

Zur Antwort erhielt der Galadhrim nur ein schwaches Lächeln, welches aber seine größten Sorgen beruhigte. Ganz im Gegensatz zu denen von Loegeithel. Dieser bebte innerlich noch immer ob des Schreckens – auch wenn er wusste, dass das Mädchen in Sicherheit war. Jedoch wollte er dies vorerst noch vor seinem geliebten Elben verbergen, weswegen er nur nickte.

Arwens Reaktion jedoch, als sie Loegeithel sah, erschreckte diesen. Sah die Verletzung wirklich so fürchterlich aus?  
„Bei den Valar, was ist mit Euch geschehen", rief sie erstaunt aus, und eilte an die Seite des Heilers. „Wer hat dies zu verantworten?"  
"Das wissen wir nicht.", erklärte der Blonde mit unbewegter Miene, bevor Loegeithel zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte. "Es war zu dunkel um etwas zu erkennen", fuhr er fort, obwohl auch er ohne Zweifel den blonden Schimmer der Haare des Angreifers bemerkt haben musste. Ohne weitere Worte zwang er den Heiler sanft aber bestimmt auf eine der unberührten Liegen und wandte sich dann wieder Arwen zu.  
"Es scheint, als wäre weder Euch noch dem Kind etwas geschehen, den Valar sei Dank. Könnt Ihr Euch seiner annehmen? Ich fürchte, ich würde mehr Schaden als Nutzen anrichten."

„Ihr als Krieger solltet doch die wichtigsten Dinge gelernt haben, was solche Wunden betrifft – oder zittert Ihr so, dass Ihr es nicht könntet?", fragte die dunkelhaarige Elbenmaid die Grenzwache lächelnd, ehe sie den rechten Einschnitt betrachtete. Etwas, bei dem sich der Heiler sehr unwohl fühlte. Leogeithel war es einfach nicht gewohnt selbst der Patient zu sein.  
„Habt Mitgefühl mit mir, werte Arwen und gebt mir selbst Nadel und Faden", bettelte er nun leise, während er die Hand Orophins schier zerquetschte.

Dieser schenkte Arwen nur ein freudloses Lächeln, anstatt auf ihre Frage einzugehen. Einzig Loegeithel bemerkte das Zittern, das die Hände seines Geliebtens ergriffen hatte und wusste, dass ihre Vermutung zutraf. Es kostete den jüngeren Elben viel Mühe, sich so ruhig und beherrscht zu geben, auch wenn Arwen dies nicht bemerkte. Seine Gesichtszüge blieben auch jetzt kontrolliert, als er zusah wie die Elbenmaid dem Heiler Nadel und Faden reichte, zuvor jedoch ein Tuch nahm und damit Blut und ein bisschen Erde von der Wunde wusch. Doch den gequälten Händedruck des Dunkelhaarigen erwiderte er beinahe ebenso fest, wohl in der vergeblichen Hoffnung damit Trost spenden zu können.

Orophin wusste jedoch auch, dass Loegeithel bereits begann alles um ihn herum auszublenden, während der Heiler die Nadel über eine Kerze hielt und dann in den scharfen Alkohol tauchte.  
„Ich hasse so etwas…", murmelte der Braunhaarige, ehe er begann, die Wunde zu nähen. Innerlich staunte Orophin über die Selbstbeherrschung seines sonst so temperamentvollen Geliebten. Er hätte es unter dem Blutverlust und den Schmerzen nicht geschafft. Jedoch behielt er all diese Gedanken für sich und beobachte, genauso wie Arwen, scharf, wie Loegeithel immer bleicher wurde, und ihm der Schweiß auf die Stirn trat. Es überraschte den Galadhrim wenig, als er die Stimme von Elronds Tochter vernahm.  
„Loegeithel, lasst mich Euch helfen, ihr seid am Ende Eurer Kräfte." Doch der störrische Heiler schüttelte nur den Kopf, bevor er den letzten Stich setzte und die Nadel beiseite legte. Nur um im nächsten Augenblick Orophin bewusstlos in die Arme zu fallen.

Der jüngere Elb fing ihn erschrocken auf und schloss fest die Arme um ihn.  
"Er ist solch ein Dickkopf", murmelte er kopfschüttelnd und bettete den bewusstlosen Körper seines Geliebten vorsichtig auf die Liege. Besorgt aber auch liebevoll sah er auf den Braunhaarigen hinab, gönnte sich diesen einen Augenblick der Ruhe, bevor er sich mit einem Seufzen zu Arwen umwandte.  
"Ich würde zu gerne bleiben um über ihn zu wachen, aber Erestor muss erfahren, was geschehen ist", erklärte er widerwillig. Kurz warf er einen Blick auf das noch immer friedlich schlafende Kind, um dessentwillen der Heiler in Gefahr gewesen war, doch seine Miene war frei von Vorwürfen. Er wusste selbst, dass das Mädchen unschuldig war und er war erleichtert, dass zumindest ihr nichts geschehen war.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass der Angreifer diese Nacht noch einmal zurückkehrt, kann ich Euch allein lassen um den Vorfall zu berichten?" Der kindliche Übermut, der Orophin sonst auszeichnete, war vollkommen verschwunden. Der hellhaarige Elb wirkte mit einem Mal sehr viel vernünftiger und erwachsener, auch wenn in seinen Augen die Traurigkeit darüber stand, dass die Situation ihm einen solchen Stimmungswandel abverlangte.  
„Ich werde über sie beide wachen – Ihr wisst, wie behände ich ein Schwert zu führen vermag."

Arwens Stimme hallte noch lange in Orophins Gedanken nach, als er sich, innerlich etwas beruhigter, auf den Weg zu den gemeinsamen Gemächern von Erestor und Glorfindel begab.

X.X.X.X

Flammen wirbelten um ihn herum – schrille Schreie gellten in seinen Ohren, brachten diese zum klingeln. Es war, als wäre er in einem Inferno gelandet, aus dem er nicht mehr entfliehen konnte. Und sie suchten ihn. Voll Panik sah er sich um, doch der helle Schein des Feuers war überall, er konnte ihm nicht entfliehen, ihnen nicht entfliehen. Das Feuer verriet ihn, zeigte ihnen den Weg. Hinter sich hörte er ihr wütendes Geschrei, gellende Rufe, die in seinem ganzen Körper schmerzten, von Hass und Mordlust verzerrt. Sie wurden Eins mit den angsterfüllten Lauten der Opfer. Diesmal war er selbst ein Opfer. Ihr Opfer. Auch er wollte schreien, doch seine Stimme gehorchte ihm nicht, ließ ihn im Stich, ebenso wie seine Füße die ihn nicht vom Platz trugen. Er konnte schon ihr verfaultes Fleisch riechen, ihren modrigen Atem in seinem Nacken spüren, aus den Augenwinkeln ihre knochigen, entstellten Hände erkennen, die unbarmherzig nach ihm Griffen.

Da endlich schaffte er es sich aus seiner Erstarrung zu lösen. Er lief fort, lief so schnell seine Beine ihn trugen, schneller als er je zuvor gelaufen war. Er schlug Haken wie ein Kaninchen, das vor dem Fuchs flieht, suchte sich blindlings seinen Weg zwischen brennenden Häusern, weinenden Kindern, blutenden Menschen hindurch. Und immer noch spürte er sie hinter sich, wusste ganz genau, dass sie da waren. Es wurden immer mehr: mit jedem Menschen der qualvoll neben ihm verendete kam ein Dutzend hinzu. Sie standen wieder auf, die Augen leer und zugleich von Blutdurst wild lodernd verfolgten sie ihn, kamen von allen Seiten, kreisten ihn langsam aber unentrinnbar ein. Schweiß überzog seinen Körper ebenso wie ein Erzittern, es schüttelte ihn vor Angst.

_"Komm... komm zu uns und werde einer von uns... es ist so leicht... du kannst uns nicht entfliehen, niemals..."_ Panik stand in seinen Augen bei dem Klang ihrer verzerrten Stimmen. Er konnte nicht aufgeben, er wollte nicht so werden wie sie, nicht so abscheulich sterben. Immer weiter stürzte er davon, doch sie waren überall...  
_"...du kannst uns nicht entfliehen, niemals..." _

Verzweifelt rette er sich in eines der lodernden Häuser, hörte das Knacken des berstenden Holzes über sich, spürte die Hitze des Feuers, das die Balken zerfraß und drohte ihn zu entflammen. Doch auch im Gebälk des Daches waren sie, saßen inmitten der Flammen um mit toten Gesichtern auf ihn hinabzustarren. Eine verweste Hand berührte ihn im Nacken, gab ihm das Gefühl bereits tot zu sein. Da sah er sie. Eine Luke führte hinunter in den Keller des Hauses und von dort unten sah ihm ein lebendiges, wunderschönes Gesicht entgegen. Das kupferbraune Haar fiel ihr wie Seide über die weiche Haut und ihre Augen blickten voller Mitgefühl als sie eine Hand hinaufstreckte und ihn damit zu sich winkte.  
"Komm hier hinab, hier sind wir sicher, hier können sie nicht hin. Komm schnell, bevor die Flammen dich erreichen." Wie verzaubert von ihrer lieblichen Stimme verharrte er, doch schließlich riss er sich aus seiner Erstarrung und sprang ohne zu Zögern hinab in die rettende Sicherheit. Und tatsächlich, sie folgten ihm nicht, obwohl sich ihre Gesichter vor der Öffnung der Luke drängten, die Münder hungrig aufgerissen, die Haut von den eigenen Fingernägeln zerkratzt. Erleichtert wandte er sich zu seiner Retterin um. Und erstarrte.

Vor seinen Augen verlor ihre Haut jegliche Farbe, wurde modrig und löste sich von den Knochen. Der Glanz ihrer braunen Augen verwandelte sich in Wahnsinn, ihr liebliches Lächeln in ein groteskes Grinsen, während ihr das Haar in dichten Büscheln ausfiel und blutige stellen hinterließ. Ein blutiger Fleck bildete sich zwischen ihren Schenkeln auf dem weißen Seidenkleid. Kein Wort kam mehr über seine Lippen, voll Entsetzen sank er auf die Knie und blickte auf die verfaulte Hand, die sich ihm nun entgegen streckte um ihn ins Verderben zu stürzen.  
_"Du kannst uns nicht entfliehen, niemals..."_, raunte ihr Mund leise und Blut quoll daraus hervor. Und weitere kamen, durchbrachen die Erde, bis es schwarz um ihn war und zogen ihn hinab in ihr Reich, immer tiefer. Vergeblich trat er um sich, kratzte, biss, schlug auf sie ein, doch es waren ihrer zu viele. Immer mehr kalte Hände berührten ihn, zogen ihn hinab in die feuchte Erde, tote Körper pressten sich an ihn, erstickten jeden Laut, bis die Erde über ihm zusammenschlug und sein Körper erschlaffte.

_"...du kannst uns nicht entfliehen, niemals..."_

Schreiend setzte er sich auf, Panik durchzog seine Glieder, und erst das schmerzerfüllte aufstöhnen Haldirs brachte ihn wieder zur Besinnung.  
„Verzeiht…", murmelte er, als sich sein Atem wieder so weit beruhigt hatte, dass er sprechen konnte. „Ich wollte Euch nicht verletzen." Eine leichte Röte legte sich auf seine Wangen, als er die tiefen Kratzspuren bemerkte, die er auf den Armen des Galadhrim hinterlassen hatte. Um diese zu überspielen strich er sich die schweißnassen, blonden Haare zurück. „Dabei habe ich mit allen Mitteln versucht, nicht einzuschlafen – ich erinnere mich nicht einmal daran, dass ich mich hinlegte." Noch immer bebte seine warme Stimme, ließ den Galadhrim erahnen, welchen Schrecken er durchlitten hatte.

Dieser schüttelte milde den Kopf um zu zeigen dass er dem Anderen die Verletzung nicht übel nahm.  
"Ihr werdet Euch nicht ewig gegen den Schlaf wehren können. Als ich nach Euch schaute, habt Ihr schon tief und fest geschlafen." Kummer stand in den edlen Zügen Haldirs, als er den Gepeinigten betrachtete.  
"Versucht noch einmal einzuschlafen, ich werde derweil über Euch wachen. Ihr müsst morgen ausgeruht sein um den Tag durchzustehen."

Der Blonde wollte widersprechen, doch als die starken Hände des Galadhrim ihn wieder in die Kissen zurück drückten und sanft seine eigenen Hände ergriffen, gab er den Widerstand auf und fiel in einen ruhelosen, doch von Träumen ungestörten Schlaf.


	11. Immer weiter

A/N: Die Geschichte ist jetzt fertig geschrieben. Also, wenn es euch interessiert, wie sie ausgeht, reviewt doch endlich einmal. Oder ist es so schlecht? Ich habe auch kein Problem damit Enessa die Kapitel einfach zuzuschicken, dann muss ich mir den Stress mit dem hier veröffentlichen nicht machen, denn es ist wirklich Arbeit.

Enessa: Danke für dein liebes Review. Es tut mir echt leid, dass es hier so lange dauert, aber irgendwie ist es einfach frustrierend diese FF hier zu posten, denn außer dir meldet sich nicht wirklich jemand und das finde ich eigentlich total traurig. Kannst du dir wirklich vorstellen, dass Legolas einen Doppelgänger hat? Glaub mir, die Lösung ist näher als man glaubt ;).

**Kapitel 10: Immer weiter**

Schon zum zweiten Mal hob er die Hand, wollte anklopfen, entschied sich jedoch erneut im letzten Moment dagegen. Wieder ließ er den Arm sinken, ein unhörbares Seufzen entfloh ihm. Was sollte er nur tun?  
War es Verrat? Doch wenn, wen verriet er? Konnte er Celeborn vertrauen? Durfte dieser es erfahren? Was würde geschehen? Seine eben noch straffe Haltung sackte in sich zusammen, während er mit einer fahrigen Bewegung die Haare zurück strich. Er wusste einfach nicht, wie er in dieser Situation entscheiden sollte.  
Warum konnte ihm nur niemand helfen? Warum lasteten in diesem Augenblick die nahe Zukunft und das Schicksal so vieler Personen allein auf seinen Schultern? Leise lehnte er seine Stirn an die schwere Holztür, die zu den Gemächern Celeborns führte. Seine Gedanken waren in Aufruhr, immer wieder und wieder versuchte er den Mut zu finden und zu klopfen. Doch etwas hielt ihn jedes Mal davon ab - ein scheinbar endloser Kreislauf.  
Seufzend richtete er sich wieder auf, straffte erneut die Schultern und hob seine Hand.  
"Wer ist da, zu so später Stunde?", tönte es gedämpft hinter der Tür. Celeborn war noch wach, hatte ihn gehört. Das durfte nicht sein!

Geschwind wandte er sich ab und eilte hinfort, noch immer vergeblich bemüht, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

X.X.X.X

"Deine Erzählung entsetzt mich, Orophin", antwortete der Berater Elronds, der in einem leichten Morgenmantel vor dem Galadhrim saß. Noch vor wenigen Minuten hatte er wie im Halbschlaf ausgesehen, die Haare verstrubbelt und ein Gähnen unterdrückend. Doch nun war er hellwach, musterte den jüngsten der drei Brüder aus leuchtenden Augen. "Nie hätte ich erwartet... Was die Sicherheit angeht, das werde ich gleich mit Glorfindel besprechen. Heute Nacht dürfte nicht noch einmal etwas passieren, aber ich vermute so oder so, dass Arwen das Kind mit in ihre Räume genommen hat." Kurz hielt er inne, um die nächsten Schritte zu überdenken. Wie sollte es nur weitergehen?

"Richte Loegeithel meine besten Grüße aus und sage ihm, dass ich ihn morgen früh, sofern er sich dazu im Stande fühlt, zu sprechen wünsche. Er soll einfach einem der Bediensteten Bescheid geben, ich werde ihn dann heimsuchen." Ein wenig überraschte es sogar Erestor, wie kalt seine eigene Stimme klang. "Ich werde mich nun wieder zurückziehen. Der morgige Tag verspricht anstrengend zu werden."

Der Jüngere nickte ein wenig zögerlich und erhob sich.  
"Da bin ich mir sicher. Ich werde jetzt nach Loegeithel sehen, entschuldigt mich." Rasch verabschiedete sich und verließ dann beinahe hastig die Gemächer des Beraters. Es erschreckte ihn zu sehen, wie kalt der so oft unnahbar wirkende Elb die Ereignisse hinnahm und er war erleichtert, dieses Gespräch hinter sich gebracht zu haben.

In Sorge um seinen Geliebten wurden seine Schritte schneller, während er zügig durch die Gänge eilte und so sah er den ihm entgegen kommenden Elb erst, als dieser direkt vor ihm stand. Erschrocken sah er auf, doch dann huschte der Ausdruck des freudigen Erkennens über sein Gesicht.  
"Hast du mich erschreckt, ich hätte dich beinahe nicht gesehen", erklärte er mit einem Lächeln. "Was tust du eigentlich hier? Solltest du nicht anderenorts eine Aufgabe erfüllen?" Dann fiel sein Blick auf den Gegenstand in der Hand des anderen Elben und er schüttelte leicht tadelnd, jedoch schmunzelnd den Kopf.  
"Und überhaupt, du scheinst ja ganz schön nachlässig geworden zu sein, ist es nicht des Kriegers höchste Priorität stets sein Schwert zu reinigen?" Doch bevor der Andere zu Wort kommen konnte, sprach er schon weiter.

"Entschuldige mich bitte, ich bin auf dem Weg zu Loegeithel, er wurde heute Nacht verletzt und ich muss nach ihm sehen." Mit einem schnellen, entschuldigenden Nicken wandte er sich um und eilte weiter, seine Gedanken galten schon wieder nur seinem Geliebten.

X.X.X.X

Die Tür des Verhandlungssaales ragte riesig vor Erestor auf. Er wollte nicht hinein, wollte nicht länger dieses bizarre Spiel spielen. Es versetzte seinem Herzen einen Stich, wenn er an den jungen Elben dachte, der schier endlose Qualen litt. Warum nur sagte er nichts?  
Seine Hand bebte sichtlich, während er seine Robe zurecht rückte. Alles in ihm versuchte den Zeitpunkt, an dem er diesen Saal betreten musste, soweit wie möglich nach hinten zu verlegen. Seine innere Abwehr beiseite schiebend, straffte er sich, ließ die zitternden Hände in den langen Ärmeln seines Gewandes verschwinden und trat ein.  
Eine fast schon unheimliche Stille empfing ihn, als sich die Augen aller auf ihn richteten. Äußerlich völlig gelassen glitt sein Blick über die Gesichter, zwang jeden einzelnen nach wenigen Sekunden sich abzuwenden, sich geschlagen zu geben.  
"Verzeiht meine Verspätung, ich musste noch etwas Wichtiges klären", sprach Erestor und er erschrak ob dem hohlen, eisigen klang seiner Stimme. Kurz richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Legolas, und Mitleid zerrte an seinem Herzen. Warum nur...?  
"Gleich wird Loegeithel hier eintreffen, der euch eine wichtige Mitteilung zu machen hat. Doch zuerst möchte ich mit Legolas sprechen - gestern blieben etliche Fragen unbeantwortet." Erestor hasste sich innerlich für die Pein, die er über den Sohn Thranduils brachte.

Dieser sah nur müde auf, als sein Name fiel und entgegnete dem scheinbar unberührten Blick des Beraters mit gebrochenen Augen. Sein Gesicht wirkte nicht länger wie das eines Lebenden, die Haut war zu blass, die Ringe unter den Augen zu tief und die Fenster seiner Seele - einst strahlend - jetzt zu leer. Jedem der Anwesenden zerriss der Anblick seiner in sich zusammen gesunkenen Gestalt das Herz, doch Erestor erlaubte es sich nicht, dies in seinen Worten zu verdeutlichen.  
Auf Elronds knappes Nicken trat der zynische Elb vor den Angeklagten, Galadriels scharfe Blicke nicht beachtend. Diesmal zögerte er nicht - er wollte alles schnellstens hinter sich bringen.  
"Sagt, Sohn des Thranduil", begann er, um so viel Distanz wie möglich zu schaffen. "Könnt Ihr Euch erklären, weshalb der Dorfbewohner Euch so eindeutig als Täter identifizierte?"

Legolas schlug die Augen nieder, auch er konnte der Musterung des Älteren nicht standhalten. Er setzte an etwas zu sagen, doch von der langen Schweigsamkeit in die er verfallen war, verließ das Wort beim ersten Mal lautlos seine Lippen.  
"Nein", erklärte er dann mit hohler Stimme und verstummte wieder, ganz offensichtlich war das alles, was er sagen wollte. Bevor Erestor jedoch darauf eingehen konnte, unterbrach die Herrin der Galadhrim die Befragung.  
"Weshalb sollte er das wissen?" Ihre Stimme klang fest aber auch herausfordernd, vor allem aber war sie klar und deutlich hörbar. "Es gibt genügend Möglichkeiten, wer sagt uns was wirklich geschah? Dieser Mensch war verstört und stand unter Schock, glaubt Ihr wirklich, dass er einen Elben, auf den er nur einmal des Nachts einen Blick erhaschen konnte, ohne Zweifel wiedererkennen konnte? Wenn Ihr Beispiele hören wollte, nun gut. Wie wäre es mit einem Feind der Familie, der es darauf abgesehen hatte, Legolas Schaden zufügen zu wollen? Möglicherweise liegt auch nur eine Verwechslung vor und der wahre Täter gleicht dem Angeklagten sehr ohne es selbst zu wissen. Oder aber..."  
"Genug!" Ruhig und bestimmt unterbrach Elronds leise Stimme den Monolog und sofort herrschte atemlose Stille im Saal. Die Blicke aller Anwesenden richteten sich auf ihn und auch Erestor, der schon zu einer Entgegnung angesetzt hatte, schwieg abwartend. "Zügelt Euch!" Mit einer auffordernden Geste zu seinem Berater nahm der Herr von Bruchtal, der sich für die Unterbrechung erhoben hatte, wieder Platz.  
"Werte Herrin, Ihr werdet zu emotional." Die Stimme des Anklägers enthielt eine leichte Zurechtweisung, doch dann wurde sie wieder von eisiger Kälte beherrscht. "Dies hier ist kein Ratespiel, sondern eine Verhandlung." Bar jeglichen Gefühls wandte er sich wieder dem blonden Elben zu, der wie ein Häufchen Elend zusammengesunken war.  
"Sprecht! Erklärt mir, wieso Ihr diese Nacht nicht bei Eurem Tross wart. Was habt Ihr getrieben?" In den sturmgrauen Augen blitzte es. Würde Legolas auf diese Aufforderung eingehen? Erestor hoffte es. Äußerlich gelassen wartete er auf eine Antwort, während er die Gesichter der Anwesenden betrachtete. Sie alle wirkten gespannt, Elrond hatte sich in Erwartung sogar leicht nach vorn gebeugt. Doch am meisten verwirrte Erestor Haldir - der sah ihn durchdringend an, die eisblauen Augen wussten zuviel. Was wussten sie?

In diesem Augenblick unterbrach Legolas' kaum hörbare Stimme seinen Gedankengang.  
"Ich war allein. Es gab vieles über das ich nachdenken musste." Noch einmal holte er Luft, als wolle er noch etwas hinzufügen, verstummte dann aber doch. Als er den prüfenden Blick Erestors auf sich bemerkte, sah er für wenige Sekunden auf und direkt in die sturmgrauen, stechenden Augen, bevor er sich abwandte und zu Boden sah.   
Enttäuschung breitete sich in Erestor aus, als er den Worten des Blonden lauschte, wenngleich er eine derartige Antwort auch erwartet hatte. Innerlich schalt er sich einen Narren, weil er auf etwas Anderes gehofft hatte. Kurz tauschte er einen Blick mit Elrond, ob er noch einmal in die Offensive gehen solle, woraufhin dieser jedoch mit einem Kopfschütteln verneinte und sich wieder zurück in seinen Stuhl lehnte, ebenfalls bemüht seine Enttäuschung zu verbergen. Der Entscheidung des Fürsten folgend wandte Erestor sich von Legolas ab.  
"Es haben sich einige neue Dinge ereignet, leider nicht zum Positiven", fuhr er lauter und mit unbewegter Miene fort. "Dazu möchte ich Loegeithel als Zeugen herein bitten."  
Bei diesen Worten öffnete Glorfindel einen der Torflügel um den Heiler und den ihn stützenden Orophin hinein zu lassen. Unverständnis und Sorge machten sich breit, als die Anwesenden der Verletzungen gewahr wurden und selbst Legolas warf einen kurzen fragenden Blick zu Loegeithel.  
Erestor nickte ihnen beiden zu, bevor er sich wieder an die Versammelten wandte. "Es scheint, als hätte der Täter erneut zugeschlagen - es ist nur wenige Stunden her", begann er ruhig, wurde jedoch umgehend von Galadriel unterbrochen.  
"Er wird bewacht." Sowohl der Ton ihrer Stimme, als auch der Ausdruck ihrer Augen spiegelten ihren unterdrückten Zorn wider und zeugten von einer seltenen Schärfe. Bevor sie weitersprechen konnte, gebot Elrond ihr mit einer Geste Einhalt und Erestor führte seine Rede fort.  
"Ich bitte Euch, Loegeithel, erzählt uns, was in der letzten Nacht geschah." Atemlose Stille breitete sich erneut im Saal aus. Ein angespanntes Schweigen herrschte, denn keiner außer Erestor und Orophin wusste, was jetzt kommen würde.  
Sich sammelnd blickte der Heiler auf seine Hände, ehe er kurz Luft holte und dann seine goldbraunen Augen auf Elrond richtete.  
"Letzte Nacht, nachdem ich das Kind in Arwens Obhut gelassen habe und hinaus ins Freie trat..." Wieder musste er kurz inne halten, "griff mich einer unseres Volkes an."  
Ein Raunen ging durch die Reihen der Anwesenden. Jedoch verstummte es auf Erestors hochmütigen Blick sofort.  
"Erzählt mir von dem Elben, den ihr saht."  
"Leider hatten sich Wolken vor den Mond geschoben, sodass ich nicht viel erkennen konnte. Er war hochgewachsen und von schlanker Gestalt. Nur einmal kurz fiel das Licht auf ihn, erlaubte mir einen Blick auf seine Haare und seine Augen zu erhaschen." Loegeithel schloss die Augen, als ob er versuchen würde sich an die Ereignisse zu erinnern, den Elben erneut zu erblicken.  
"Blond leuchteten die langen Strähnen, doch das eindringlichste waren die Augen. Gehetzt blickten sie mich an, glitzerten fast wahnsinnig. Der Elb braucht dringend Hilfe."

Betroffenes Schweigen trat nach diesen Worten ein, jeder schien über das vollkommen neu Erfahrene nachzudenken. Es war schließlich Galadriel, die die Stille brach.  
"Wenn auch dieses Mal Legolas der Täter sein soll", begann sie, diesmal mit sehr viel mehr Beherrschung als zuvor, "wie soll dies dann möglich gewesen sein? Legolas wird Tag und Nacht bewacht. Wie hätte er aus seinen Gemächern entkommen können?"  
Erestor wandte sich von Loegeithel ab und der Herrin des Goldenen Waldes zu. "Haldir und Glorfindel halten vor seiner Tür wacht, jedoch nicht in seinem Zimmer. Er hätte durch das Fenster entfliehen können." Bevor er fortfahren konnte, wurde der Schwarzhaarige durch eine Bewegung an der Tür abgelenkt. Mit einem kurzen, fragenden Blick zu Elrond trat Glorfindel vor und ergriff das Wort.  
"Verzeih wenn ich dich unterbreche, doch eine vollständigere Darstellung unserer Wachgewohnheiten könnte hier von Nutzen sein. Nach der Hälfte der Nacht übernehme ich den Wachdienst von Haldir und dies ist der einzige Zeitpunkt während der Nacht, in der die Tür geöffnet wird und wir uns vergewissern, dass alles seine Ordnung hat." Sobald er seinen Bericht beendet hatte, schickte sich der Blonde an, wieder zurückzutreten. Die Worte Elronds hielten ihn jedoch davon ab.  
"Habt Dank für diese Informationen, Glorfindel, damit helft Ihr uns." Mit einem kurzen Nicken bedeutete er dem blonden Berater noch auf weitere Fragen zu warten und wandte sich dann an den Heiler. "Loegeithel, sagt uns, zu welchem Zeitpunkt fand der Angriff statt?"  
Nachdenklich zog der Angesprochene die Brauen zusammen.  
"Ich glaube es war etwa einen Kerzenstrich nach Mitternacht, doch würde ich keinen Eid darauf ablegen."  
"Er spricht die Wahrheit, auch ich entsinne mich an diese Zeit", erklang Arwens melodische Stimme.

Erestor nickte ihnen beiden zu und begann dann, langsam auf- und abzuschreiten, während er zu sprechen begann.  
"Glorfindel informierte mich, dass der Wachwechsel einige Zeit später stattfindet. Das heißt, Legolas hätte genügend Zeit gehabt ungesehen in seine Gemächer zurückzukehren."  
Nach dieser Feststellung ließen sich die drei Richter erschöpft in ihre Stühle zurück sinken und verständigten sich kurz wortlos. Anschließend ergriff Celeborn zum ersten Mal an diesem Tage das Wort.  
"Wir haben viel Neues und Aufschlussreiches gehört, das es zu überdenken gilt. Wir sehen uns morgen wieder." Damit hatte er die Verhandlung beendet. Die Anwesenden erhoben sich, während Thranduil umgehend auf seinen Sohn zuging. Dieser sah matt auf, aus seiner Gleichgültigkeit erwachend. Stumm umarmte der König sein Kind, versuchte ihm wortlos Trost zu spenden, auch wenn dies niemandem möglich war. Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten war auf beiden Gesichtern die gleiche Resignation und Verzweiflung zu lesen, was ihre starke Familienähnlichkeit noch mehr zu Tage brachte.

Derweil hatte sich Melelhídhril schwer an Elladan gelehnt, der sich seinerseits an ihr festhielt.  
"Ich kann es kaum mit ansehen", flüsterte der Halbelb müde. Auch ihm war deutlich anzumerken, wie sehr ihn die Situation belastete. Umso mehr bewunderte er seine Geliebte, die die Entwicklungen gelassener ertrug, als er es je konnte.  
"Jedem von uns ergeht es nicht anders." Ihre Stimme war sanft, doch klang sie ausgehöhlt und zermürbt. Das einzige Zeichen, wie sehr sie litt. "Wirst du einige Stunden auf mich verzichten können? Noch hatte ich keine Gelegenheit, mit Legolas zu sprechen, ihm zu versichern, dass ich voll und ganz zu ihm halte."   
Noch einmal drückte Elladan daraufhin die Rothaarige in seinen Armen, ehe er knapp nickte, beobachtete, wie sie zu ihrem Bruder ging und schweigend an seiner Seite den Saal verließ.


End file.
